


Homecoming

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-03 20:04:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 21,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8728318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Harry meets a mysterious man.





	1. Homecoming - Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Slythindor100's Christmas Challenge prompt #1: [snowy street scene](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/aa/f5/fb/aaf5fbb5edc7d4bd19d3157c8e70a3f2.jpg).
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.
> 
>  **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
>  **Authors Notes:** This is the first part of what I'm calling my **H/D Homecoming Series**. Let's see how this goes, shall we?

~

Homecoming - Part 1

~

Harry heaved a sigh of relief when he walked through the door to his flat. Stamping his feet, he shook off the snow and began unwinding the thick scarf that was wrapped around his neck. 

He’d already hung up his scarf when he realised something was wrong. “Well, fuck,” he muttered. “I forgot my briefcase!” 

Groaning, he stood there a moment pondering what so do. Then, with a muttered oath, he grabbed his scarf, putting it back on. There was nothing for it, he was going to have to brave the weather one more time. 

Trudging back to the office through the snow was no small feat, and when he arrived at the offices of Parker and Kent Accountants, everyone was gone but the security guard. Luckily, he knew Harry. 

“Forgot something?” he asked, tone sympathetic.

“Yeah, a case I meant to work on tonight,” said Harry. 

His briefcase was beside his desk and, with a growl, Harry snatched it up and started for home once again. “Night, Steve!” he called to the guard. 

The snow had really started coming down when he walked back outside, and, head bent low, Harry once again headed for home. Some obscure impulse made him head by the park, and just as he passed a phone booth, his fingers, frozen, spasmed. 

He stopped, trying to hold on to his case, and as he stood there, someone barrelled into him. His case opened and papers went flying. “Damn!” Bending down, Harry started to scoop up his papers. 

The man who’d run into him began helping. “Next time watch it!” he snapped. By some trick of the light it looked like papers were flying into his hand, like magic. He handed the papers to Harry, who stuffed them in his case.

Harry rubbed his eyes before looking up into the man’s face. He blinked. The man was gorgeous, model material, with white blond hair and striking grey eyes. “Sorry.” 

Said eyes widened. “Potter?” 

Harry blinked. “Yes?” 

“Harry Potter?” The man looked gobsmacked. “Is it really you?” 

Harry shrugged. “Yes. Do I know you?” 

The man’s mouth dropped open. Then, he frowned. “Are you taking the piss?” 

Harry sighed. “Look, I’m busy, so unless you’ve something important to say, I have to go.” He tried to push past the man, but was stopped. 

“I’m Draco,” the man said. “Malfoy.” He waited for a moment, clearly expecting a reaction. “Are you saying you don’t remember me?” 

Harry nodded. “That’s what I’m saying. Now if you’ll excuse me—”

That time the man let him pass, and as Harry walked away, he could feel the man watching him. 

Once home, Harry shrugged off his coat and made himself a solitary TV dinner. Then, sitting in front of the telly, he ate. He opened his briefcase, intent on doing some work, but all he could think of was gorgeous grey eyes and blond hair. 

~


	2. Homecoming - Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry gets an assignment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Challenge:** Written for Slythindor100's Christmas Challenge prompt #2: [Snowy sky over Big Ben](https://imghtlak.mmtcdn.com/blog/sites/default/files/styles/mobile_cover_images/public/london-in-the-winter-bridge.jpg?itok=SsgbxcPe).
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.

~

Homecoming - Part 2

~

Harry stared out the window at the swirling snow. As he watched, he heard Big Ben chime and he smiled. He liked the view from the offices of Parker and Kent, it was one of the reasons he’d decided to apply for a job there. 

Not that he had an office with a window, of course. He was a mere peon. 

“…listening to me, Potter?” 

Harry winced, dragging himself back to the topic at hand, looking away from the window and at the man into whose office he’d been summoned. “Yes, sir. Of course, sir.” 

Kent junior sat back in his chair. “You know, Potter,” he said, tone snide. “It sometimes feels like you think you’re important. Well let me remind you of something. The name on the building is Kent and Parker. What’s my name?” 

Harry sighed. “Kent, sir.” 

“That’s right! My dad built this company, and one day it’s going to be mine, got that? I’m the important one around here, not you!” 

“Yes, sir,” Harry said between gritted teeth. 

Kent sneered. “Anyway, that said, you have a client.” 

Harry’s mouth dropped open in shock. “Me?” 

Kent snorted. “I’m just as surprised,” he said, “but this man insisted it be you.” He narrowed his eyes. “Are you soliciting private clients, Potter?” 

“No, sir, I know that’s against the rules.” 

Kent nodded as if satisfied. “I’m not even sure why I’m letting you have this client,” he continued. He frowned. “There’s something persuasive about him—” He straightened his shoulders. “Anyway, he’s waiting in the conference room.” He smirked at Harry. “See that you don’t bollocks this up, Potter.” 

“I won’t, sir,” promised Harry as he left. 

Hurrying to his cubicle to collect his things, Harry then walked to the conference room. At the door, Harry stopped, tried to brush the rumples out of his suit, and shook his head. It was hopeless. The client would get him as he was.

Hand trembling, he opened the door. Looking up, he froze. 

“Hello, Potter,” said Draco Malfoy, standing by the window. “Do come in.” 

~


	3. Homecoming - Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry remembers...something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Challenge:** Written for Slythindor100's Christmas Challenge prompt #3: [Three Broomsticks logo](https://res.cloudinary.com/teepublic/image/private/s--mijc1102--/t_Preview/b_rgb:262c3a,c_limit,f_jpg,h_630,q_90,w_630/v1447182126/production/designs/327821_1.jpg).
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.

~

Homecoming - Part 3

~

Harry closed the door quietly behind him. “What are you doing here, Malfoy? How did you find me?” 

Malfoy raised an eyebrow. “Good morning to you, too. Is this how you usually treat clients?” 

“Sorry.” Harry bit his lip. “So you’re really a client? You’re not…stalking me?” 

Malfoy sauntered towards the conference table. “Of course I’m a client. And why would I be stalking you? If you’re referring to my bumping into you last night, that was a simple coincidence.” 

“But you said you knew me.” 

Malfoy inclined his head. “I do. We…attended school together. Although it’s clear you don’t remember me.” He smirked. “I shan’t hold that against you, however.” 

“Thanks,” Harry said, tone dry. He frowned. “You went to the London School of Accounting?” 

“Obviously not. Why would I need an accountant if I had?” Malfoy hummed, his fingers flicking. “It was another school.” 

“Which one was tha—?” Harry paused mid-sentence as another more urgent question occurred to him. “Mr Kent said you specifically requested me. Was that a coincidence, too?”

Malfoy pursed his lips. “You’re quick. No, it’s not. I’ve been looking for an accountant to help me with some of my…books, and when I ran into you I spotted the logo of your firm on those papers I helped you retrieve and decided I may as well hire an old classmate.” 

“I see.” Harry stared at him for a long moment. 

“Is there a problem?” Malfoy sat down. “Or should I request someone else?” 

“No.” Harry squared his shoulders. “I can help you. May I see the books you mentioned?” 

“Absolutely.” Malfoy reached into a pocket and extracted a folder that looked entirely too big to have been there. He slid it across the table. 

Harry opened it, poring over the papers. “Malfoy Enterprises?” 

“Yes. My family has many holdings, and several have had some…upheaval recently. I need an audit of our holdings.” 

Harry nodded. “Okay.” There was something blue sticking out from a corner of one the papers and he pulled it out. It was a paper napkin with a logo on it. “The Three Broomsticks?” 

“Oh, that wasn’t meant to be in there,” said Malfoy. “I’m not sure how it got there. I’ll take that.” 

Harry began to hand the napkin over, but as his fingers brushed Malfoy’s, his vision blurred. 

_People laughing, talking, holding goblets of ale…a girl with big bushy hair was hugging him before drawing back, a boy with bright red hair was beside her grinning…Malfoy was there, a smirk on his face, and as Harry watched, he leaned in, his mouth brushing against Harry’s…_

Harry blinked. “What the hell?” he breathed. 

Malfoy was staring at him, his expression inquiring. “What’s wrong?” he asked. “You look as if you’ve seen a ghost. Are you all right?” 

“I—” Harry cleared his throat. “I’m fine. I just—” He licked his lips. “May I make a copy of these to work on them?” 

“Of course.” Malfoy sat back in the chair. “I’ll wait here.”

Hurrying out of the room, Harry leaned against the wall, catching his breath. What the hell was wrong with him? He had never seen Malfoy before, he was sure of it. There was no way he’d have forgotten someone who looked like _that_. So why was he having visions of them kissing? And why did it feel like they were somehow connected? 

~


	4. Homecoming - Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry entertains his client.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Challenge:** Written for Slythindor100's Christmas Challenge prompt #4: [Butterbeer](https://www.pinotspalette.com/content/studio/kingwood/Images/butterbeer.jpg?v=1000).
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.

~

Homecoming - Part 4

~

When Harry returned to the conference room, he was calmer. He’d been under a lot of stress lately, and it was making his imagination work overtime. Yes, that was it. All he needed was a good night’s sleep. Things would be better after the holidays. Everyone got stressed during the hols, right? 

Talking a calming breath, he opened the door to the conference room, a professional smile pasted on his face. “Here you are, Mr Malfoy,” he said. “I’ve made copies of your documents, and I’ll get to work right away on them.” 

Malfoy, who was again standing by the window, turned and nodded. “Lovely.” Ad he walked towards Harry, he hummed. “There’s just one other thing.” 

“Oh?” Harry strove to keep his professional mien. “And what’s that?” 

“Would you like to have a drink with me?” 

Harry’s mouth dropped open. “What?” 

Malfoy’s mouth quirked. “A drink. You and me. Together. Perhaps at a nearby pub?” 

Harry cleared his throat. “I’m afraid I can’t be seen fraternising with a client.” 

Malfoy shrugged. “Then let’s not be seen. You do get a lunch, yes?” 

“I—” Fuck but Harry was tempted. He licked his lips. “Yes, but—”

“Then let’s take it now.” Malfoy eyed the clock on the wall. “It’s close enough to noon that it’s acceptable, is it not?” 

“I can’t drink and then return to work.” 

“Then you can have something light. A Butterbeer perhaps?” 

Harry frowned. “A what?” 

Malfoy smirked. “You’ve never had a Butterbeer? Well, that settles it. We’re going.” 

“But—” The words froze on Harry’s tongue when Malfoy grasped his arm. Warmth spread up his arm from that touch. Harry bit back a whimper. “Let me drop the papers off at my desk,” he said. 

“I’ll be waiting by the lifts.” Malfoy leaned in until his lips were close to Harry’s ear. “If you hurry, I’ll tell your boss you did an exceptional job.” 

Swallowing hard, Harry nodded abruptly and turned away. He practically ran to his desk, depositing the papers in a drawer before grabbing his coat. As promised, Malfoy was waiting by the lifts. 

It was cold but clear outside, and as they walked away from Parker and Kent, Harry said, “There’s a pub just down the street.”

Malfoy hummed. “Ah, but I bet they don’t have what we need.” 

“What we need?” Harry replied weakly. 

Malfoy shot him a indecipherable look. “Butterbeer, remember? This way.” 

Malfoy led him down a couple of alleys and within a few moments, Harry was lost. Malfoy clasped his arm. “Hold on,” he murmured. 

“Wh—” There was a moment of dizzying disorientation where Harry felt like he was being squeezed. He shook his head, and when his vision cleared, he was standing in front of a dodgy looking pub. “Bloody hell, where are we?” 

Malfoy nodded at the sign over the door. 

“The Leaky Cauldron?”

“Best Butterbeer in Mu— in London,” said Malfoy, leading Harry inside. 

As they walked in, everyone looked up and a hush fell over the room. Malfoy ignored it, steering Harry over to a corner booth. “Sit.” 

Harry looked around. “Why’s everyone staring?” he hissed. 

“We’re not locals.” Malfoy slid into the booth. “Now sit.” 

Reluctantly, Harry sat, still looking around. He frowned when he saw a couple of off-looking characters. They almost didn’t look human… “Hey, are those cosplayers?” 

Malfoy followed the direction of his gaze. “Oh, yes. I’m sure they are,” he said vaguely. He caught the bartender’s eye and held up two fingers. 

The man nodded and within minutes, there was a mug of something frothy and warm in front of Harry. 

“Go on, try it,” said Malfoy. 

Harry sipped tentatively. “Delicious,” he said. He took a bigger gulp. 

Malfoy nodded. “Knew you’d like it.” 

Harry licked his lips and drank some more. This was madness! What was he doing? “I should be at work,” he said. 

Malfoy hummed. “You can consider this work, can’t you? Doesn’t your firm entertain clients?” 

Harry laughed. “Not me. I just do the grunt work.” 

“Is that so?” Malfoy started at him for a moment. “And this is what you want to do with your life?” 

“I guess.” Harry looked away. “It’s where I’ve ended up. Is that why did you brought me here? To ask about my job?” 

Malfoy’s smile made Harry shiver. “Well, I must admit, I had an ulterior motive.” 

~


	5. Homecoming - Part 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The memories keep coming.

~

Homecoming - Part 5

~

Nervous, Harry put down his mug. “What motive?” he asked. 

Malfoy inclined his head. “Isn’t it obvious? I fancy you.” 

Harry blinked. He could feel himself blushing. “You do?” 

“No need to be so modest, Potter.” Malfoy took another sip of his drink. It left a bit of froth on his upper lip that he licked off. “I’m sure you’ve looked in the mirror lately.” 

Harry ducked his head. He’d been avoiding mirrors recently for some reason. “But why me? You’re hot. You could have anyone.” 

A slow smile broke over Malfoy’s face. “You think I’m hot?”

Harry rolled his eyes. “I’m sure everyone thinks you’re hot. Christ, this bloody table would probably go out with you if you asked. So why me?” 

Malfoy looked very pleased with himself. “Well, I don’t, as a rule, date inanimate objects, so the table’s out.” He smirked. “Plus, I’ve always had a thing for you, Potter. Clearly you don’t remember, but we had more than our fair share of sexual tension in school.” 

School. Harry had meant to ask about that but it kept slipping his mind. “Which school was that exactly?” 

Malfoy leaned forward, his eyes intent. “Hogwarts,” he said. 

What an odd name. “What kind of school is that?” 

“A very special one,” said Malfoy. 

Harry blinked. “Never heard of it.” 

Malfoy nodded as if unsurprised. “Interesting.” 

Harry shook his head. “So you’re telling me we went to school together, a school I can’t remember, and you and I had a…thing?” 

Malfoy hummed. “We had a thing all right,” he murmured. 

“But then why don’t I recall any of this?” Harry asked. 

“Amnesia?” Malfoy suggested. 

“But I don’t have that,” said Harry, frustrated. “I remember all of my life clearly. I grew up in Little Whinging with my aunt and uncle, went to school there, went to accounting school like they wanted, and now I’m an accountant.” He sat back in his chair. “You’re taking the piss, aren’t you?” 

Malfoy pursed his lips. “If I am, it’s a bit of an elaborate joke, don’t you think?” 

Harry didn’t know what to think. Especially when Malfoy reached for his hand, touching him. 

_Harry was in a cosy room decorated in red and gold, surrounded by people who were laughing, joking…he was standing by a lake, looking out as a giant squid swam by…he was flying, wind flowing through his hair as he chased someone…it was Malfoy, and his face was flushed, grinning, eyes sparkling…they were in a dark corner, Malfoy’s hands on Harry’s arse, his lips on Harry’s neck…Harry was on his back, Malfoy above him, they were naked…_

Gasping, Harry drew back. “What the fuck?”

Malfoy wasn’t smiling anymore, his expression was intent, determined. “You remembered something.” It wasn’t a question. 

“I—” Harry stood up, his heart racing. “I have to go.” 

“No, wait. Harry!” 

Racing for the door, Harry pushed his way outside. He had no idea where he was, but when he looked up he could see Big Ben, snow swirling around it. Parker and Kent was close. 

Shaking, he started off in that direction. 

~


	6. Homecoming - Part 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry can run but he can't hide.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Slythindor100's Christmas Challenge prompt #6: [Bookstore](http://4.bp.blogspot.com/-gi8vJdjMALY/UP3CbaBabUI/AAAAAAAAAPw/4OmF43uByBI/s1600/IMG_0445.JPG).
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.

~

Homecoming - Part 6

~

Harry soon realised he was lost. He was nowhere near Parker and Kent, and as he tried to navigate the streets, he wondered how in the hell he and Malfoy had traveled so far in so short a time. 

Panting, he came to a stop. Needing to regroup, he spotted a bookstore and, pushing his way through the crowds, walked inside. 

The shop was packed with people browsing the shelves and, calmed, Harry walked straight to the back where he leaned against a stack of books and caught his breath. 

What was happening to him? His life had been fine until bloody Malfoy had appeared from nowhere to disrupt it. 

He looked up at a clock on the wall and groaned. And he was late returning to the office from lunch. He’d probably get sacked. Kent Jr was always looking out for ways to undermine him. 

Thinking Malfoy had given up, Harry walked out from behind the stacks and moved towards the front of the shop. There, he froze. 

Just outside the window was Malfoy. He was moving slowly, stopping every few moments to look at…a stick in his palm? What the hell?

As Harry watched, Malfoy held up his palm and the stick moved, spinning like a top until it came to point directly at the shop.

Malfoy looked through the window, and directly into Harry’s eyes. He inclined his head and, eyes still holding Harry’s, moved towards the shop. 

Harry felt as if he was rooted in the same spot, unable to move. How had Malfoy done that? What had he just witnessed? It had to have been a trick…

Malfoy entered the shop and walked straight up to Harry. 

“How…? What…?” Harry shook his head. “I saw what you just did. That’s not possible.” 

Malfoy smiled faintly. “It is if you have magic.” 

Harry laughed weakly. “You’re having me on,” he said. “It’s some sort of a trick.”

Malfoy clasped Harry’s hand, and Harry gasped, stiffening. 

_Harry was flying again, this time on a black creature with wings…he was dancing with a girl, and above him were floating candles…he had a stick in his hand, no it was a wand, and it was his…he was looking into a mirror and the reflection was him and…his parents?_

Shuddering, Harry ripped his hand from Malfoy’s. “What the fuck was that?” he asked. “And why does it happen every time I touch you?” 

Malfoy pursed his lips. “This is not the place to discuss it. We need to return to the pub, or go someplace else that’s private.” 

“My flat’s private,” said Harry without thinking.

Malfoy smiled. “Then by all means, let’s go there.” 

~


	7. Homecoming - Part 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry learns the truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Challenge:** Written for Slythindor100's Christmas Challenge prompt #7: [Cemetery Gates](http://natbg.com/wp-content/uploads/2016/06/winter-calm-winter-night-winters-mysterious-blue-birds-mystical-trees-lamp-lights-snow-ravens-haunting-full-moon-gates-wallpaper-gallery.jpg). (At least that's what they look like to me).
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.

~

Homecoming - Part 7

~

Harry shook his head. “No way. I don’t know you.”

Malfoy sighed. “You do know me,” he said. “Tell me honestly. Don’t you feel as if you can trust me?” 

“I—” Harry frowned. It did feel like he had a connection with Malfoy, as if there was something deeper going on. “That’s not the point,” he muttered.

Slowly, Malfoy smiled. “It is, but we can discuss that later, too. If you don’t think you can trust yourself around me—”

Harry sputtered at that.

“—then I suppose I can choose a place. Come on.” 

Malfoy steered Harry towards the door of the bookshop. 

“Where are we going?” asked Harry once they were back outside. “I’m not going to yours either!” 

“What’s the matter?” murmured Malfoy. “Scared, Potter?”

“You wish,” replied Harry without thinking.

Malfoy froze in his tracks, sucking in a breath. “There you are,” he said, smile wider. “I knew you were in there somewhere.” 

This was utter madness. Harry began to resist as Malfoy guided him into an alley. “Look, I dunno what you’re playing at, but I need to get back to work, back to my life!” 

“And that’s where I’m trying to take you,” said Malfoy. Looking around, he nodded. “This is as private as we’re likely to get around here. Hang on.” 

“What—?” All the air seemed to leave Harry’s lungs, squeezed out in a whoosh as the world around them blurred, and just when Harry thought he was surely going to black out, they stopped. “What the fuck?” he spat, gasping for breath. 

“We can talk here,” said Malfoy. 

Eyes blurry, Harry looked around. “No way,” he said, wiping his eyes, then removing his glasses to wipe them, too. The view didn’t changed when he put them back on, though. 

They were no longer in London, instead, they were in the wilds, standing in front of some large metal gates, inside which was… “A cemetery? You brought me to a cemetery?” He shivered. It was much cooler here than in London. And speaking of which… “Where are we and how the fuck did we get here?” 

Malfoy hummed. “I guess we can start with the big stuff. We’re in Godric’s Hollow, and we got here by magic. You’re a wizard, Potter.” 

Harry shivered again. Those words echoed in his mind, bringing a flash of a dark, rainy night, a giant of a man with a pink umbrella, and a cake— “I’m a what now? And magic doesn’t exist.” 

Malfoy sighed. “Right, well, how else do you explain that we were in London and now we’re…not?” 

“You’ve hypnotized me.” Harry began backing away from Malfoy. “That must be it.” 

“Is that some Muggle thing?” Draco raised an eyebrow. “You are extraordinarily stubborn, Potter. I mean you always have been, but this is ridiculous. Listen to me. Magic is real, I’m a wizard, and so are you.” 

And just then, Harry knew he was right, that this was the truth. There had always been something…wrong with his life, something off, and now he knew what it was. “Okay,” he croaked. “Let’s say I believe you. Why don’t I know all this stuff already if I’m a wizard?” 

Malfoy nodded. “Finally, the right question. People have been looking for you for ages, so when I bumped into you the other night—” He paused. “No. Let’s start at the beginning. What do you know of your family? Your parents?” 

Harry frowned. “They…I dunno, actually. I never knew them. They’re dead.” 

“Right.” Malfoy started towards the gates. “Come on. Time to meet them.” 

~


	8. Homecoming - Part 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things begin to get clearer, and more confusing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Challenge:** Written for Slythindor100's Christmas Challenge prompt #8: [Christmas biscuits](http://www.whiterockcandles.com/wp-content/uploads/2015/12/christmascookies.jpg). 
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.

~

Homecoming - Part 8

~

Harry trailed after Malfoy, his thoughts in a whirl. This was madness, insanity, but as he walked, his thoughts began to clear. As if a veil that had been drawn across his mind for as long as he could remember was being pulled back and he was finally really seeing the world. 

As they walked, Harry couldn’t help but watch Malfoy move. He was graceful, his motions cat-like, and almost against his will, Harry’s eyes dipped to his backside, which was, truth be told, spectacular. 

Harry licked his lips. What would it be like to have his hands on that arse? To squeeze it, to maybe even slide his cock—

“Everything all right back there?” Malfoy tossed over his shoulder.

Harry looked away so quickly he stumbled over a patch of grass and almost fell, catching himself just in time. What the fuck was wrong with him? How could he be thinking about such things at a time like this?

Determined not to look at Malfoy’s…assets again, Harry began reading the headstones. Peters, Powers, Peverell…

“Here we are,” declared Malfoy. 

Harry slowly moved closer until he was looking down at a pair of headstones. “James and Lily Potter?” He exhaled, trying to ease the ache in his chest. How had he never come here? He’d known his parents were dead, so why had he never been curious enough to want to know more? “What happened to them?” he croaked. 

Malfoy shifted closer. “They were killed protecting you from a Dark wizard. You were just a baby.” 

A distressed noise slipped from Harry’s throat. 

Malfoy reacted immediately, grasping Harry’s hands, and Harry closed his eyes and waited. 

_He was running through trees, a girl with bushy hair ahead of him…he was in a large house, a woman with mad eyes cackling at him, Malfoy in the corner watching with haunted eyes…he was pointing his wand at a creature with no nose and red eyes…he was hugging a boy with red hair, while all around them people were crying, too…he was sitting on a bed, Malfoy beside him, his head on Malfoy’s shoulder…_

Releasing Malfoy’s hand, Harry turned to face him. 

“What did you see this time?” Malfoy asked. 

“You. I always see you.” Harry exhaled. “I saw some others, too.” He shook his head. “This is so confusing.” 

“I know.” Malfoy’s eyes softened. “It’s a lot to take in.” 

Harry shivered. Immediately, Malfoy pointed his wand at him and he felt warmth envelop his body. He relaxed. “That’s useful.” 

Malfoy smiled faintly. “I was going to suggest body heat, but it may be a bit soon for that.” 

Harry bit back a chuckle. “What about us?” he asked. “What are we to each other?” 

Malfoy hummed. “That is a complicated question,” he said. “One I think we need to have over some food.” 

Harry shook his head. “I don’t know if I could eat right now,” he confessed. 

“Let’s try anyway,” said Malfoy, grasping his arm.

A repeat of the squeezing sensation, and they were in a flat. Once his nausea subsided, Harry looked around. “Where are we now?” 

“My place.” Malfoy shrugged off his coat, which floated over to a coat rack and hung itself up. And of all the things Harry had seen, that was the most amazing. 

“Why can’t I do magic?” he blurted. 

Malfoy, already in the doorway, paused. “How do you know you can’t?” he asked. “Have you tried?” 

Harry blinked. Staring down at his hands, he wondered, did he actually have magic in him? 

A moment later Malfoy returned with a plate of Christmas biscuits. Floating behind him was a tea set. 

They sat, and Malfoy poured. Without asking, he put two sugars and a splash of milk in Harry’s, handing it to him. “You really do know me,” said Harry. 

Malfoy smirked. “As I’ve been saying.” 

Harry took a fortifying sip of tea and ate a biscuit. Then, he squared his shoulders. “Right,” he said. “Tell me about us.” 

~


	9. Homecoming - Part 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry learns more about himself and Malfoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Challenge:** Written for Slythindor100's Christmas Challenge prompt #9: [Harry Photo](http://static.boredpanda.com/blog/wp-content/uploads/2016/10/harry-potter-sexy-photo-shoot-zachary-howell-2.jpg). 
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.

~

Homecoming - Part 9

~

Malfoy leaned back in his chair, his expression thoughtful. “Us?” He laughed. “We’re…complicated.” 

Harry licked his lips. “We’re obviously something to each other,” he said. “Are we friends?” He shrugged. “Enemies?” 

Malfoy’s lips quirked. “Yes.” 

Harry frowned. 

“As I said. Complicated.” Malfoy reached for a biscuit. “Why don’t we start out with something simpler?” He nodded at the plate of biscuits. “Try to levitate one of those to you.” 

“What?” Harry snorted. “How?” 

“Just try.” 

Harry rolled his eyes. “Fine. Although I dunno what this will prove.” 

“Humour me.” 

Staring at a biscuit, Harry willed it to come to him. He concentrated for a moment, and when nothing happened, he looked at Malfoy. “See?” 

Malfoy narrowed his eyes. Shifting closer, he said, “I’m going to touch you. When I do, try again.” 

Harry heaved a sigh. “Okay.” 

The moment Malfoy’s fingers pressed lightly against his arm, Harry tried to concentrate, but instead images flashed through his head. 

_He was in bed with Malfoy, and they were laughing uproariously at something…they were walking hand in hand beside a lake…Malfoy had him pressed up against a tree and was snogging him as if their lives depended on it…they were facing off against each other, wands drawn, a mischievous light in Malfoy’s eyes…they were in bed again, Harry wearing a red and gold jumper with matching pants, Malfoy beside him, up on one elbow, watching him, open hunger in his eyes…_

Harry exhaled, blinking as he came back to himself. In his hand was the biscuit he’d been concentrating on. Malfoy was no longer touching him. 

“See? I told you,” Malfoy said, smiling. “I knew you still had magic in you.” 

“You mean it worked?” Harry stared down at the biscuit. 

“You don’t remember?” Malfoy asked, his smile fading. His eyes narrowed. “You had another vision, didn’t you?” 

“Yes.” Harry turned the biscuit over in his hands. 

“What did you see this time?” 

Harry smiled. “Lots of stuff involving us.” He looked up at Malfoy. “We were in bed a lot.” He coughed. “I was in a red and gold jumper—”

Malfoy’s eyes widened. He stood abruptly. “Wait here,” he said. 

Harry rolled his eyes. As if he had a choice? He’d probably already lost his job, and he had no idea where he was. He nibbled on the biscuit, finishing it quickly. 

About two minutes later, Malfoy returned, something in his hand. “Is this what you saw?” he asked, handing Harry a photo.

Brushing crumbs off his fingers, Harry took the photo and looked at it. He sucked in a breath as the figure in the picture moved. “Yes,” he said faintly. 

The photo was of him, on his back, wearing the jumper and pants he saw in his vision. The jumper was pushed up, exposing his body, and he was lightly running his hand over his own bare stomach. As Harry watched, picture Harry smiled into the camera and winked. Harry’s hand shook. 

“That is one of my favourite pictures of you,” Malfoy whispered, sitting back down. “It was after a Quidditch match. You’d just won again. We were back in your room, and something made me pick up a camera and take that.” 

Harry nodded, tracing the figure in the photo with his finger. “It moves. Do all magic pictures do that?” 

Malfoy laughed softly. “Generally, yes. See? You are magical.”

Harry raised an eyebrow. “All that proves is I can see magic, not that I can do it. And since I didn’t see myself levitate the biscuit, how do I know it happened? For all I know you put it in my hand while I was…distracted.” 

“Hm.” Malfoy shook his head. “Well, first, I wouldn’t do that.” 

Harry shrugged. “Well of course you’d say that—”

Malfoy sighed. “Right. Well, it seems we’ve reached the end of what I can do.”

Harry blinked at him, his heart plummeting. Did that mean Malfoy was done with him? That he was going to send him back to his former life as an accountant? And why did that thought fill Harry with dread? “What does that mean? What are you going to do now?” 

“Now?” Malfoy hummed. “Now we need reinforcements.” 

~


	10. Homecoming - Part 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry gets closer to discovering himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Challenge:** Written for Slythindor100's Christmas Challenge prompt #10: [Romantic meal setting](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/2c/44/7c/2c447cb73f4d596dc6733431a6bd419c.jpg).
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.

~

Homecoming - Part 10

~

“Reinforcements?” Harry stared at Malfoy. 

“Yes.” Malfoy smiled. “You didn’t think we were the only wizards, did you?” 

“I—” Harry blinked. “Well, no, of course not.” 

“I’m going to call one of our friends and let her know I found you, and see if she can help with your memory. She’s a Healer. Is that okay with you?” 

More wizards? Harry chewed his bottom lip. “I…guess.” 

Malfoy’s eyes softened. “It’ll be fine, Potter, you’ll see. No need to be nervous.” 

Harry raised his chin. “I’m fine.” 

“There’s that Gryffindor spirit,” Malfoy said. “Give me a moment.” Walking over to the fireplace, Malfoy knelt down. He reached for an urn and, taking out some powder, he tossed it into the fireplace. “Hermione Granger.” 

Harry, watching his backside as he moved, jumped when green flame shot up and a woman’s face appeared in the flames. “Draco? Where have you been? Everyone at the Ministry’s in an uproar—” 

“Hermione.” Malfoy heaved a sigh. “I was right, it was him. I found him!”

“You—” The woman, Hermione, gaped. “Oh Merlin. Where are you? Do you need me?”

Leaning closer to the fireplace, Malfoy murmured something and Hermione nodded, clearly listening carefully. After a minute or so of whispered consultation, Malfoy said clearly, “Anyway, I’m at home and yes, could you come through?” 

Hermione nodded. “I’m in the middle of something right now, but I can be there in an hour. Is that all right?” 

“Of course. We’ll see you then.” 

Malfoy stood up, brushing ash off his knees. “Well, it seems we have some time to kill. What should we do?” 

Harry could feel his face flush. All that staring at Malfoy’s arse had brought to mind some very specific ideas.

Malfoy groaned. “Where are my manners? You must be hungry for something more than biscuits.” 

Harry had just opened his mouth to reply when his stomach growled. He smiled sheepishly. “I could eat.” 

“Right.” Malfoy smirked. “I don’t have too much, but I should be able to cobble something together. Sit,” he said, gesturing towards the sofa. The dish of biscuits rose in the air, following him. “I’ll be back in a tick.” 

While he was gone, Harry rubbed his face with his hands. A part of him was wondering what the hell he was doing, but the other bit felt as if he was on the trail of something he’d sensed all his life. Finally he was going to get answers. 

“Right, this should hold us until tea,” said Malfoy when he returned. 

Harry looked up to see Malfoy, a tray with fruit, cheese, bread, and two wine glasses floating behind him. A bottle of red wine followed, and as Harry watched, the tray settled on the table, the cork came out of the bottle, and Malfoy grasped it, pouring. The whole scene looked very romantic.

“Help yourself,” said Malfoy, reaching for a slice of cheese. 

“Thanks.” Harry did, reaching for cheese and bread, nibbling on grapes and apple slices, and sipping the wine, which was delicious. After a few minutes of eating, he felt better. 

Just as he was slowing down, something floated through the wall. The grape he’d been holding dropped out of Harry’s nerveless fingers as he gaped. 

The smoky shape, which resolved itself into an otter, hovered in front of Malfoy’s face. “I’m on my way,” it said, its voice sounding like Hermione.

Malfoy stood up, brushing crumbs off his fingers. “Brace yourself,” he said, walking over toward the fireplace. 

Harry rose as well. “Why? What’s going to happen?” 

Malfoy smiled at Harry over his shoulder. “You’ll see.” 

Licking his lips, Harry waited, not sure what to expect. 

Within a few seconds, green fire flared in the fireplace, and the woman, Hermione, appeared in its midst. She was carrying a bag. As she stepped into the room, she saw Malfoy and, placing the bag on the floor, hugged him. 

Malfoy leaned into her for a moment and Harry blinked, fighting back a surge of…jealousy? His hands clenched into fists, and he cleared his throat. 

Malfoy and Hermione separated immediately, and she turned to look at Harry. Her eyes went wide. “Oh my God, it is you,” she breathed. “Oh, Harry!” 

“Hermione, wait, he doesn’t—!”

Ignoring Malfoy, she flew at Harry, who had just a moment to brace himself before she hit him. Her arms went around him and she clung. “We were so worried!” 

Harry’s eyes met Malfoy’s over Hermione’s head, even as he hugged her awkwardly. 

Malfoy shrugged, a small smile playing about his lips. “Hermione,” he said gently. “he doesn’t know you.” 

Hermione released Harry, stepping back. She flushed. “Sorry. Draco told me you don’t remember much about your life.” She reached out her hand, and the bag she’d left on the floor by the fireplace flew to her hand. “I’m a Healer. Is it all right if I examine you?” 

Glancing at Malfoy, Harry swallowed. “Um, I suppose?” 

“Thank you.” Hermione placed her bag on the table and, reaching into a pocket, pulled out a wand. She waved it in a complicated pattern over him, frowning. “Well, your magic is intact, something just appears to be dampening it.” 

“And his memory?” asked Malfoy. 

Hermione stared searchingly into Harry eyes. After a moment, she hummed. “His memory is intact, too, it’s also being dampened somehow.” 

Blinking, Harry frowned. “What does that mean?”

Malfoy was smiling, clearly relieved. “It means your memory hasn’t been tampered with, just suppressed, which is good. We can restore it.” 

“Yes we can.” Hermione bent down, reaching into the bag. “We just have to locate what it is that’s doing the dampening and remove it.” She straightened up, a bottle in her hand. “Are you wearing any jewelry?”

Harry shook his head. 

“Hm.” Hermione frowned. “Any odd marks anywhere? Tattoos?” 

“No—” Harry paused. “Well, I do have a birthmark.” 

Hermione nodded. “Show me.” 

Harry unbuttoned his shirt just enough so he could show her his chest. “Here,” he said, pointing to a red mark. He glanced at Malfoy, whose expression could only be described as hungry. Harry momentarily lost track of what he was saying, consumed by the look in Malfoy’s eyes. 

Hermione leaned in, inspecting the mark. She raised her wand. “This is it,” she said. “The dampening is coming from this mark.” 

~


	11. Homecoming - Part 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry begins to trust.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Challenge:** Written for Slythindor100's Christmas Challenge prompt #11: [Christmas Tinner](https://metrouk2.files.wordpress.com/2013/12/christmas-tinner-product-out-of-tin-described.jpg).
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.

~

Homecoming - Part 11

~

“So now what?” asked Harry as Malfoy and Hermione exchanged a look. “Can you fix it?” 

“Ideally I’d like to remove it,” said Hermione. “But that isn’t something I’d like to attempt in a non-spell warded place.” 

“Okay,” said Harry. “Which means?” 

“I’d like to do it in hospital.” 

“Something tells me you don’t mean a regular hospital.” Harry sighed. “Are there magical hospitals, too?” 

Hermione smiled. “Yes. I work at one. If you’re agreeable, I could take you there and we can try to remove that mark.” 

Try. Of course there were no guarantees. Harry looked over at Malfoy, who hadn’t yet said anything. “What do you think I should do?” 

Malfoy exhaled. “It’s your decision. But you’ve come this far, why not see this to its conclusion?” 

Harry nodded. “Yeah, I’m probably out of a job anyway, seeing as I’ve not reported back after lunch and that ended—” he looked over at the clock on Malfoy’s mantle, “three hours ago. Bloody hell.” 

“Job?” Hermione looked interested. “What kind of job?” 

“I’m an accountant.” 

Hermione’s mouth dropped open. “You’re a Muggle accountant?” 

“Yes.” Harry frowned. “Is that a surprise?” 

Hermione cleared her throat. “Yes. It’s about the last thing I can see you enjoying.” 

Enjoying was pushing it. “I do all right,” Harry said. “Well, I did.” 

“If, after we restore your memories, you still want that job, Potter, we’ll get it back for you,” said Malfoy. 

Harry frowned. “You mean using—?” He waved his hand in a vaguely magical way. 

Malfoy laughed. “Yes, Potter, using magic.” 

Harry rubbed the back of his neck. “Yeah, all right,” he finally said. “So when are we going to do this?”

“Right now would be best,” said Hermione, closing her bag. 

“Now?” Harry blinked. “Well, but, it’s almost the holidays, won’t it be too busy? Don’t I need an appointment or something?” 

“This isn’t the NHS,” said Hermione. “We can do this today.” 

“Unless you had holiday plans?” Malfoy interjected. He raised an eyebrow.“A date, perhaps?” 

Hermione rolled her eyes. “Smooth, Draco,” she murmured.

Harry blinked. “No. No dates. As for my holiday plans—” He thought about the tinned Christmas dinner he’d picked up on a whim at the grocer’s and suppressed a shudder. “None of those either.” 

Malfoy looked oddly pleased. “Then let’s go,” he said. “Hermione, you go on ahead and I’ll bring Potter. Should we Floo directly into your office or Apparate into the lobby?” 

Hermione pursed her lips. “If you arrive in the lobby of St Mungo’s with Harry Potter on your arm, all hell will break loose,” she said. “Give me a minute and I’ll open my office Floo.” 

Harry, only following about half of what they were saying, frowned. Malfoy, of course, noticed his confusion. “Don’t worry about it, Potter. Just trust me. I’ll get you there.” 

“I’m sure,” replied Harry. “And if I didn't trust you, I wouldn’t be here, would I?” 

Malfoy smirked. “I should hope not.” 

Hermione looked back and forth between them for a moment. She smiled as if satisfied by something. “Right, I’ll see you both in a few minutes.” 

Once she’d stepped into the fireplace and disappeared in a blaze of green flame, Malfoy turned to Harry. “I hope you remember that bit about trusting me when you regain your memories,” he said. 

Harry frowned. “Why wouldn’t I? We’re friends, right?” 

Malfoy hummed. “As I said before. It’s complicated.” 

~


	12. Homecoming - Part 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even in the magical world, Harry knows who's there for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Challenge:** Written for Slythindor100's Christmas Challenge prompt #12: [Formal Christmas Table](http://1.bp.blogspot.com/-rsF5VPJTk_Y/Vkr64VcKgZI/AAAAAAAAEUo/nRCsqjqz7Js/s1600/Christmas%2B-%2B11-126.jpg%22).
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.

~

Homecoming - Part 12

~

Before Harry could press for more answers, Malfoy gestured. “Come on, we need to be ready when she opens her Floo.” 

“And what is a Floo exactly?” asked Harry, even as he moved closer to Malfoy. 

“You’re looking at it.” Malfoy inclined his head towards the fireplace. “This is connected to a network of fireplaces, which allow us to travel quickly from place to place.” 

“What about that thing you did before?” Harry asked. “Like how we got here from the bookstore?” 

“That’s Apparating.” Malfoy grasped Harry’s elbow, drawing him closer. “That’s how we travel when there’s no Floo available.” 

“Okay,” Harry said, trying to sort it all out in his mind. 

“This will all make sense once you’ve got your memories back,” Malfoy said. 

Flame flared in the fireplace. “Come on through, Draco,” said Hermione’s voice. 

“Right, here we go,” said Malfoy.

Harry experienced a brief flare of panic. “Wait, won’t we get burned?” 

Malfoy smiled at him. “Like I’d ever let anything hurt you?” he murmured.

Harry swallowed hard at the look in his eyes. They were standing so close that all he had to do was lean in _just so_ and their lips would be touching…

Malfoy threw something into the fireplace, and green flame shot up. Before Harry had time to worry, Malfoy pulled him into the flame. “Hermione’s office!” 

Harry clung to Malfoy’s arms, afraid to let go, and when, in mere moments, they stepped out of the fireplace, he was still holding on, staring into Malfoy’s eyes. 

“Welcome to my office,” said Hermione.

Tearing his gaze from Malfoy’s, Harry looked around. They were in a bright room: two walls were lined with crammed bookshelves, one was lined with windows. One area was clearly for examinations, with a table and what looked like medical instruments. A desk sat in another corner and was covered with large books. 

“Come this way, Harry,” said Hermione. “I want to examine you again.” 

Harry obeyed, following her over to the examination table. He hopped up, sitting still as she again waved her wand over him and frowned. 

Malfoy, in the meantime, was pacing, occasionally picking up a book or magazine to flip through it. 

“Damn,” said Hermione, and Malfoy was immediately there, magazine crushed in his hand. 

“What?” he snapped. 

“It’s not going to be as easy as I thought.” Hermione flicked her wand again. “Look.” 

Malfoy exhaled. “Is that—? Salazar, has that thing attached itself to his aura?”

“I’m afraid so.”

Harry raised an eyebrow. “Which means?” 

“I can’t just remove the mark, it will rip a hole in your aura, and that could kill you.” Hermione pursed her lips. 

“Right, let’s not do that, then,” Harry muttered. 

“If you can’t remove the mark, how about you cover it?” Malfoy suggested. “Dampen the dampening field.” 

“I was thinking I could remove it in increments,” said Hermione. “But your method would be faster.” 

“Why not do both?” said Harry. “Can you cover it and slowly remove bits of it as well?”

Hermione nodded. “Possibly. You should know, however, that may affect your memory recovery. You’ll recover certain memories more quickly than others, and there’s no way to know which memories will come to the fore first.”

“And if I do nothing?” 

“Then you’ll continue as you have been.” Hermione shook her head. “Although there is the danger that your magic will start to bleed through. The mark is a very effective memory dampener, but it didn’t remove your magic.” 

Harry exhaled. “Okay. Do it.” 

Hermione nodded. “Give me a moment.” She turned away, walking over to a cabinet. 

“I hope I’m making the right decision, Harry said. “What do you think?” 

Malfoy hummed. “I think you should follow your instincts. They’ve always been excellent.” 

“Thanks.” Harry smiled, pointing at the crushed magazine in Malfoy’s hand. “So what did that mag ever do to you?” 

“Oops.” Malfoy flushed, smoothing out the pages he’d crushed. On it was a photo of a table, decked out for the holidays, complete with festive Christmas crackers, candles, and even miniature Christmas trees as centerpieces. 

“Oh, you found it,” said Hermione, returning carrying several bottles. “I was looking for that. I’m hoping to recreate that setting for Christmas dinner.” She placed the bottles on the counter beside the examination table.

Silently, Malfoy handed her the mag. 

“Think you’ll make it to dinner this year?” Hermione asked him, tucking the magazine into her pocket. 

Malfoy shot a speculative look at Harry. “We’ll see.” 

“Ah.” Hermione smiled faintly. “Right,” she said, expression going serious. “Harry, I need you to lie on the table, please.” 

Harry lay back, staring up at the white ceiling. “Is this going to hurt?” 

“Not much.” Hermione patted his shoulder. “I’m going to apply this tincture first, which will numb the area. That way, when I overlay the suppression charm, you shouldn’t feel anything. You may feel a slight pinch when I start to peel up bits of the mark, though.” 

“How much as you going to remove today?” Harry asked. 

“My goal is to remove about one eighth now,” said Hermione, her face a mask of concentration. She dripped viscous liquid onto the mark. “If that goes well, we can try and speed up the process, but we shouldn’t go too fast too soon. Aural rips are difficult to repair.” 

Harry nodded. “Okay.” 

“Right, the numbing should be kicking in. Do you feel a tingle?” 

“I did for a minute,” said Harry. “Now I don’t feel anything.” 

“Good.” Hermione nodded. “Are you ready to begin?” 

Harry swallowed hard. “Yes,” he whispered. 

A hand clasped his. “I’m here,” said Malfoy. “If you need to, you can squeeze my hand. I can take it.” 

Turning his head, Harry smiled up at Malfoy, tightening his hold on his hand. “Thanks.” 

“All right. Here we go,” said Hermione, raising her wand. 

~


	13. Homecoming - Part 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes when memories return, feeling recede.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Challenge:** Written for Slythindor100's Christmas Challenge prompt #12: [Christmas cracker](http://img.thrfun.com/img/007/811/christmas_cracker_m.jpg).
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.

~

Homecoming - Part 13

~

Harry felt a sting in his chest and his fingers tightened on Malfoy’s. 

“Are you having visions?” Malfoy asked as the stinging turned to burning.

Harry blinked, momentarily distracted. “No,” he said. “Hm, I wonder why? Every other time I touch you—”

“It’s probably what I’m doing,” said Hermione, a look of intense concentration on her face. “Your magical levels are fluctuating, the dampening spell is fighting back, so—”

“Is this hurting his aura?” Malfoy asked. His thumb began to rhythmically slide over Harry’s knuckles. 

“No. And it’s not going to if I have anything to say about it,” gritted out Hermione. Beads of sweat appeared on her forehead. 

“Are you all right?” Malfoy asked Harry. 

Harry nodded. The sensation in his chest was getting more intense, just on this side of pain when… “Argh!” he cried, his back arching involuntarily as white-hot pain shot through him and his mind seemed to flood with images, too many to separate. Overwhelmed, he screamed, and the world went dark.

When next he was aware, all Harry knew was his chest ached as if someone had tried to flay it open. “Did I take a Bludger to the chest?” he moaned. 

Someone was holding his hand, and they squeezed it tight when he spoke. “Harry?” 

Harry lifted heavy eyes to look straight up into Draco Malfoy’s face. With a wince, he wrenched his hand away, trying to scramble backwards, and almost ended up on the floor. 

“Harry!” 

Tearing his eyes away from Malfoy’s, Harry looked over at Hermione. “Hermione! Thank Merlin!” 

She smiled. “Is it you, Harry?” 

Harry raised an eyebrow. “Um, yeah? Who else would it be?” 

With a low cry, Hermione hurled herself at him, hugging him hard. Harry automatically hugged her. Over his shoulder, he saw Malfoy watching them, a smile on his face, and he muttered, “Why’s Malfoy here?” 

Hermione drew back, her eyes searching his. “You don’t remember?” 

“Erm, no?” Harry frowned. “I don’t remember much, actually.” He looked around. “Are we in the infirmary?” 

“Right,” said Hermione, tone brisk. She reached for a potion phial. “Drink this.” 

“What is it?” asked Harry, even as he obediently tipped it up to his mouth. 

“Your brains are probably a bit scrambled right now,” said Hermione. “This should help sort out those memories.” 

Finishing the phial, Harry handed it back to her. For a moment, he got dizzy, and Malfoy was there, his arm around Harry’s shoulders. Harry scowled up at him. “Why are you here, Malfoy?” he snapped. “And why are you touching me?” 

“Harry!” Hermione was looking alarmed. “He brought you here, remember? He’s the one who found you.” 

“Was it a Quidditch accident?” Harry asked, still suspicious. “How do we know it wasn’t his fault I was injured in the first place? He hates me, remember?” 

Malfoy’s face spasmed as if he was in pain, and, releasing Harry, he stepped back. “Is that what you think of me?” he asked. 

Harry sneered. “Honestly? I try not to think of you at all, Malfoy.” 

A look of astonished hurt crossed his face, then his expression shuttered closed. “As you wish, Potter,” he spat. “Believe it or not, I had nothing to do with why you’re injured, but of course you’d never believe that, would you?” Shooting an indecipherable look at Hermione, Malfoy smirked. “It seems my job here’s done.” 

“Draco!” Hermione groaned as Malfoy swept out of the room, the door closing behind him. She spun to face Harry. “What is wrong with you?” 

“With me?” Harry crossed his arms. “What’s wrong with you? I can’t believe you let him in here. That was Malfoy! Why are you being all friendly with him, anyway?” 

Hermione’s eyes narrowed. “Harry, what’s the last thing you remember?” 

Harry thought about it a moment. “Christmas the Burrow,” he said, smiling. “Ron and I were pulling Christmas crackers. Mrs Weasley made me another jumper.” 

Hermione shook her head. “Harry, that was two years ago.” 

“What?” Harry rolled his eyes. “It’s not like you to joke, Hermione.” 

“I’m not.” Hermione stepped closer to him. “Is your brain still scrambled?” 

“A bit,” Harry admitted. 

“Lie down,” advised Hermione. “That should help.” 

“Okay.” As Harry obeyed, he asked, “Where’s Ron anyway?” 

Hermione patted his arm. “Working. I’ll call him and let him know you’re back.” 

“Back? Was I gone?” 

“Close your eyes and rest, Harry,” said Hermione. “Relax.” 

Despite himself, Harry soon drifted off to sleep, waking when someone flung open the door. “Harry?” 

Sitting up, Harry saw Ron. He grinned. “Hey, mate!” 

Ron ran over, hugging Harry fiercely. “Bloody hell, mate, where have you been?” 

Harry closed his eyes. “I’ve—” And just then, the memories of the past couple of years settled in his head. “Hell, I’ve been in the Muggle world.” 

“What? Why?” Ron drew back. “What happened?” 

Harry blinked. “You know, I’m not really sure. All I remember is Christmas with you, and then I kinda recall being in the Muggle world, as if I’d always been there. Going to school, getting a job as an accountant.” 

“A what?” 

“A boring Muggle job involving lots of maths,” said Hermione. She flushed. “Sorry, Harry.”

Harry grinned. “No, you're right, it was boring. I dunno why I did it.” He frowned. “And then Malfoy—” He froze. “Malfoy found me.” He blinked. “And he was really decent, too.” 

“Yes,” said Hermione, eyebrow raised. “You weren’t very nice to him just now.” 

Ashamed, Harry sighed. “You’re right. I’ll apologise.” 

“Good.” Hermione raised her wand. “Now, it seems you only have partial memory restoration. Do you remember becoming an Auror?” 

“A what?” yelped Harry. 

“Right.” Hermione pursed her lips. “It seems we still have work to do.” 

~


	14. Homecoming - Part 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry braves the Department of Mysteries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Challenge:** Written for Slythindor100's Christmas Challenge prompt #14: [Mistletoe](http://cdn.playbuzz.com/cdn/f269aa2a-ae0c-40a5-8c21-cde17b9489ba/692a3a37-e2b5-4e17-9db2-52e385efef80.jpg).
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.

~

Homecoming - Part 14

~

“How do you feel now?” Hermione asked several hours later, peering into Harry’s eyes. 

“Confused,” admitted Harry, rubbing his temples with his fingertips. “I have all these memories and they’re all jumbled—”

Hermione handed him another potion phial. 

Harry made a face. “You should know, that stuff doesn’t taste all that great.” 

She raised an eyebrow. “Or you could wait for the memories to sort themselves out on their own. Should only take a few days.” 

“Fine.” Sighing, Harry drank it, and before she said anything more, he lay down. “I know, I know. Close my eyes and it will help the memories sort themselves out.” 

“Only took three times for you to get it,” muttered Ron. 

Holding up two fingers in a rude gesture, Harry closed his eyes. He was getting accustomed to the sensation of the jumbled thoughts in his head calming until memories slotted themselves into the right spot. It was still confusing since his new Muggle memories had to place themselves, too, but Hermione’d promised this would be the last session.

Sighing, Harry wished Draco was there. But of course he’d driven him off, and even Hermione’s Patronus messages hadn’t raised a peep out of him. Not that Harry blamed him. 

After about twenty minutes, Harry opened his eyes and sat up. 

“How do you feel?” Hermione asked. 

Harry smiled. “Like myself again.” He shook his head. “Although I’m still not sure why I chose accounting.” 

“I’m not sure you _chose_ it, to be honest.” Hermione crossed her arms. “From what I saw of the dampening spell, there were coercive elements to it, too. It seems when the person hexed you, they wanted you to go as far as possible into the Muggle world and into a field that would have the least likelihood of interaction with the wizarding world.” 

Harry nodded. “Accounting was a good choice, then.” 

“Do you remember who it was who hexed you?” Ron asked. 

“No,” Harry said, frustrated. “That bit of memory’s blank. Whoever they were, they covered their tracks well. And they picked a time when I was on a leave of absence from the DMLE, so no one really noticed I was gone.” He smiled. “Except Draco.” 

“We noticed,” said Ron. “We just thought you were being reclusive. You were only gone a few weeks, after all.” 

“I have memories for years, though.” Harry shook his head. “How does that work?” 

“The mind is a mystery,” said Hermione. “But at least you have everything back now.” 

“Yeah, if only I could forget the accounting bits!” said Harry. 

“Those should fade eventually since they were invented and placed in your head.” Hermione hummed. “Whoever did this was clever, though. Which means it could happen again. You have to be careful.” 

Harry nodded. “I will.” 

“Right,” said Ron, glancing at the clock. “No point in returning to work now. It’s Christmas Eve. Are you coming to the Burrow tonight, mate?” 

“Yeah, there’s just one thing I have to do first.” 

“You shouldn't do anything too strenuous,” said Hermione. “It’s been a long day and you’re recovering from a pretty severe curse.” 

“I know, I know.” Harry held up a hand. “But there’s someone I have to talk to.” 

Ron sighed. “Let me guess. Malfoy?”

Harry shrugged. “I owe him, and I was pretty awful to him.” 

Ron nodded. “I remember how things were between you two before. Fine, do what you must. I’ll have Mum set out two extra plates, yeah?” 

Harry could feel himself flushing. “I wouldn’t make any assumptions yet, mate.” 

Ron grinned. “Better to be careful. See you later!” After a brief hug, Ron left via Floo. 

Hermione smiled. “I’ll see you and Draco later,” she said with a wink. “Oh, and if I were you I’d use the Floo to travel. Technically you’re still on leave, so unless you want spend most of the rest of the day being waylaid by random people wanting to chat, I’d be discreet.” 

Harry nodded. “I am going to have to report to the DMLE at some point.” He shook his head. “Who do you think could have done this to me?” 

“I have no idea.” Hermione patted his arm. “You’ll find them, though.” 

“I know.” 

The Floo let him out at the public entrance to the Ministry, and ducking his head, Harry walked in. No one noticed him as he made his way to the lifts and then to the Department of Mysteries. 

Draco’s office was at the far end of the hall, and Harry only hesitated a moment before knocking. 

The door flew open. “What?” Pansy Parkinson looked up at him. “Oh, it’s you. What do you want?” 

“I need to speak to Draco.” 

Parkinson raised an eyebrow. “About?” 

“Pansy, who is it?” 

Parkinson rolled her eyes. “Guess.” 

There was a pause. “Let him in.” 

Parkinson huffed, stepping side. “You’re lucky he’s so forgiving,” she muttered as Harry walked past. But as Harry approached Draco, his expression was cold. There was no forgiveness there that Harry could see. 

“What is it, Potter?” he asked, looking up from the table where he was working. He appeared to be chopping up mistletoe. 

“I came to apologise,” said Harry. 

Draco raised an eyebrow. “Hermione got to you, did she?” 

Harry inclined his head. “Maybe.” He moved closer. “Although I also got my memories back. All of them.” 

Draco went still. “Is that so? Congratulations.” 

“Thanks.” Harry exhaled. “Which means I now remember our…complicated relationship.” 

A loud snort from Parkinson made them both look over at her. “Right,” she said, smirking. “I’ll just be in the filing room. Filing.” 

Once she was gone, Harry cleared his throat. “I’m sorry, Draco. I should have thanked you for finding me and instead I—”

“It’s fine, Potter,” Draco interrupted. “Now, if you’ll excuse—”

“I want you back,” said Harry. He grasped Draco’s arm, encouraged when he didn’t shake him off. “I remember all those evenings in the shared eighth-year common room, I remember our fights that turned into…more.” 

Draco stared at him for a long moment. “What else do you remember?” 

Harry smiled. “Snogging in the moonlight by the lake, evenings after Quidditch matches in your bed—”

Draco’s breath hitched. “We never fucked, though,“ he whispered. “We didn’t want to because we were still in school.” 

“I know.” Harry leaned in, his lips brushing Draco’s ear. “I wish we had.” 

“Me, too.” Draco pressed his lips to Harry’s jaw. “And then you joined the Aurors and I came here, and I really thought we’d—”

“And that’s when I was hexed.” Harry drew back, looking at Draco. “No wonder you thought I was taking the piss that day we bumped into each other and I didn’t know you.” 

Draco shrugged. 

Harry pressed his forehead against Draco’s. “Do you have plans tonight?” he asked softly.

Draco exhaled. “Nothing that can’t be rescheduled, I suppose.” 

“Good.” Harry smiled. “Come with me to the Burrow.” 

~


	15. Homecoming - Part 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry has a favour to ask from Draco.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Challenge:** Written for Slythindor100's Christmas Challenge prompt #15: [Candy Canes](http://womenslife.sebts.edu/wp-content/uploads/2014/12/cc.jpeg). 
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.

~

Homecoming - Part 15

~

Draco drew back. “And what, pray tell, is the Burrow?” 

Harry smiled. “Sorry, I’m just so used to calling it that…The Burrow is the Weasley homestead. Everyone gathers there on the holidays, and I have a standing invitation.” 

A look of horror crossed Draco’s face. “You want me to spend my holidays with the Weasleys?” 

“I want you to spend your holidays with _me_ ,” Harry corrected gently. “And since I’ll be at the Weasleys'—”

“Hm.” Draco huffed, but there was a slight upturn to his lips that told Harry he was considering it. “I’ll think about it.” 

“Fair enough.” Harry gestured to the items on Draco’s work station. “Are you busy now?” 

“Why?” 

“Because I thought you could help me do something.” 

Draco raised an eyebrow. “Is it something sexual?” 

Harry laughed. “No. Although I’m not ruling out that possibility for later.” 

The light in Draco’s eyes said he wasn’t against that possibility either. “What do you need?” 

“Well, I would like to see if I can get to the bottom of who did this to me. Normally I’d report this to the DMLE, but—”

“But someone there could be involved or responsible.” Draco nodded. 

“Right. Anyway, I need to look into it, and I suspect it will take a while, but in the meantime, I don’t have a wand, so—”

“An, right.” Draco became all business. “Of course I’ll help.” His eyes hardened. “I’d like to get my hands on the wanker that did this, too. Any idea where you’d like to start?”

“Yes, I thought maybe at my Muggle flat in London.” Spotting a dish of candy canes, Harry said, “May I have one of those? I’m hungry.” 

“Help yourself,” Draco said. He started to pace. “Good thought about the flat. I think we should search there, and if nothing shows up, perhaps at your office at Arsehole and Wanker.” 

Harry laughed. “You mean Parker and Kent?” 

Draco shrugged. “You have your name for them and I have mine. Anyway, yes, there.” 

Harry sucked the candy cane into his mouth, and some mischievous impulse made him begin sliding the sweet in and out in an unmistakably suggestive manner. “Yes, I do need to go back there anyway since I should tell them I’m quitting.” 

Draco turned to face him. “Yes, I’m interested to see their reaction—” He froze, taking in what Harry was doing. His eyes narrowed. 

“Problem?” Harry asked, tone bland. As Draco watched, he pulled the sweet entirely out of his mouth and swirled his tongue around the tip. “Mmm.” 

“You bastard,” Draco murmured. The tone was admiring. 

Harry sucked the candy cane back in and smirked. “Something wrong?” He winked. “Don’t worry, I’m just…practicing for later.” 

Draco’s eyes went dark. “You’d better not be teasing,” he said. 

In two quick strides Harry was right there beside him. “You know I’m not. And if we weren’t here, I’d show you how much I’m not teasing.” 

Someone cleared their throat. “Right, that’s all the filing done,” said Parkinson, smirking at them both. “And since all the furniture’s intact, I take you two didn’t come to blows?” 

Draco turned to Parkinson. “I’m taking off for the rest of the day, Pansy. I’ll see you after Christmas, yes?” 

She smiled. “Of course, darling.” Turning her gaze to Harry, she said, “And happy Christmas to you, too, Potter. Hurt him, and I’ll end you.” 

Harry nodded. “Noted. Happy Christmas, Parkinson.” 

Once she was gone, Harry pulled Draco towards him. The sweet was gone, only the mint flavor remained in his mouth, which he shared with Draco in a slow kiss. When they drew apart, they were both breathing heavily. 

“So, will you Apparate me to Muggle London?” Harry asked. 

Draco smiled. “Right now? I’d Apparate you anywhere.” 

~


	16. Homecoming - Part 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco has ideas of his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Challenge:** Written for Slythindor100's Christmas Challenge prompt #16: [Black and White Wolves](https://lookoutstorytime.files.wordpress.com/2008/11/1010874grey-wolves-showing-fur-colour-variation-canis-lupus-posters.jpg). 
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.
> 
>  **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.

~

Homecoming - Part 16

~

Harry smiled. “Good to know.” He licked his lips, and when Draco leaned in again, Harry was sure they were going to resume snogging. 

Instead, Draco paused, straightening up. “Before we go,” he said, “I need to check on some experiments.” He smirked. “Wouldn’t do to have the Ministry explode while I’m gone.” 

“Do that often, do you?” 

Draco winked. “I could tell you, but then I’d have to Obliviate you.”

Harry laughed, leaning against the counter and watching as Draco buzzed around the room. It felt nice to be bantering with Draco again as they explored…whatever this thing between them was. 

Looking over at Draco’s desk, Harry saw some photos and, curious, he walked over to have a close view. One depicted Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy looking almost approachable. Another was Parkinson, Zabini, Nott, Greengrass, and Goyle, all waving. 

There was another photo that was covered up by papers, and when Harry shifted them aside, he saw it was two wolves, one black, one white, side by side staring at the camera. As he watched, the black wolf moved its body to shield the white one as both snarled at the camera. Harry picked it up. 

“What are you—? Oh.” Draco cleared his throat. 

“They’re gorgeous,” said Harry. “Did you take it?” 

“No. It was snapped by Greg.” 

“Goyle?” Harry raised an eyebrow. 

Draco shrugged. “That’s his thing now. He likes wildlife photography. I wouldn’t have thought he could afford to do it without some other source of income, but he’s got a wealthy patron these days.” He nodded at the picture. “When I saw that I one it reminded me of—”

“Of us,” Harry said. 

“Yes.” Draco took the photo. “I asked him for it and he gave to to me.” 

“Are you going to frame it?” 

“Maybe.” Draco placed it back on his desk. “Although maybe one of these days I’ll get an actual picture of us.” 

Harry smiled. “Definitely.” 

Draco cleared his throat. “Right, I’m ready. So, where do you want to go first? Muggle London or your magical home?” 

“Muggle London, don’t you think?” said Harry. 

“Well, if it was me, I’d be more frantic about the loss of my wand,” said Draco. “You seem very calm about it.” 

“I suppose because it’s not my primary wand,” said Harry absently. He froze. Damn, he hadn’t meant to let that slip. 

Draco hummed. “You have another wand? Well that makes sense. Why don’t we go and retrieve that one first? I’d feel better if we were both armed. After all, whoever hexed you is still out there.” 

“Um, about that—” Harry pursed his lips. Why was he hesitating? He trusted Draco, it was time he knew. “How secure is it here?” 

“Secure from?” 

“Eavesdropping.” 

“Very.” Draco raised an eyebrow. “Although I can make it more secure if you’re concerned.” Swishing his wand in a complicated pattern, he said, “There, no one can hear us now.” 

Harry nodded. “My other wand is the Elder Wand.” 

Draco blinked. “I’d say you’re joking, but you’re not smiling.” 

“I’m serious. I don’t use it as my primary wand because—”

“Because if someone defeated you while using it, they’d gain its loyalty.” Draco exhaled. “Okay. That…complicates things. Although at least you don’t have the other Deathly Hallows—”

Harry coughed and Draco’s eyes narrowed. “About that,” said Harry. “That’s not strictly true.” 

“Are you telling me that you have all three?” Draco was staring at Harry as if he’d never seen him before. 

“I don’t carry all three around with me at the same time,” said Harry. “I’m careful about that. But…yes?” 

“My boyfriend is the Master of Death.” Draco pinched the bridge of his nose. “Merlin, Circe, and Morgana.” 

Harry grinned. “Boyfriend?” 

“You—” Draco huffed. “That’s the important bit of that sentence?”

Harry shrugged. 

Draco rolled his eyes. “You need to work on your priorities.” His lips curved upwards. “And yes, boyfriend. After all, that seems to be the direction we’re going, do keep up.” 

Jubilant, Harry pulled Draco close, kissing him. “Brilliant.” 

Draco grasped Harry’s shoulders, pushing him away at gazing into his eyes. “But back to the issue at hand. I have been wondering why anyone would attack you.” 

“Apart from it being me, you mean?” Harry said. 

“Apart from that, yes.” Draco shook his head. “And now you tell me you have the Deathly Hallows? You realise any one of them could be what the person was after?” 

Harry nodded. “True. But, as I said, I don’t carry them on me. They’re secured.” 

“Are you sure?” Draco sighed. “They took your memory, after all. What if they Imperiused you and made you hand them over?” 

Harry hummed. Maybe now wasn’t the time to tell Draco about his imperviousness to that charm.

“Anyway,” continued Draco, “if it were me, I’d check on them first, then worry about the Muggle flat.” 

That did make sense. “All right,” said Harry. “Let’s Floo to Grimmauld Place first, and check on things.” 

“We can use the Department’s private Floo,” said Draco. “This way.” 

~


	17. Homecoming - Part 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry arms himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Challenge:** Written for Slythindor100's Christmas Challenge prompt #17: [Red and Green Fairy Lights](https://learnenglish.britishcouncil.org/sites/podcasts/files/styles/300x200/public/image/iStock_000014677728XSmall.jpg?itok=U8hDxnis). 
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.

~

Homecoming - Part 17

~

They landed in Grimmauld Place’s fireplace, Harry stumbling out of the Floo as usual. He didn’t fall, however, since Draco was holding on to him. “Thanks,” he said. 

Draco nodded, but didn't answer. His wand was out, his eyes alert as they swept the room. “Looks like someone’s been here,” he said, nodding at the green and red fairy lights adorning the fireplace mantel. There was also a decked out Christmas tree in the corner. “Unless you decorated before you were hexed?”

Harry frowned. “I don’t think so—”

There was a creak at the door, and Draco’s wand came up. “Come out where we can see you,” he snapped. 

Kreacher entered the room, blinking up at them. “Master Harry Potter is back.” 

Exhaling, Draco lowered his wand. 

“Yes.” Harry stepped forward. “Did you decorate the house, Kreacher?” 

“Yes, master. As is traditional.” 

“Okay.” Harry bit his lip. “Has anyone else been here since I’ve been gone?” 

“Master’s blood traitor and Mudblood—” Kreacher scowled when Harry frowned, “—I mean master’s _friends_ called through the Floo, but did not visit since master was not here.” 

Harry nodded. “Fine. You may go, we’ll call if we need you.”

Bowing, Kreacher hobbled out of the room, muttering. 

“Charming,” said Draco once they were alone. 

Harry shrugged. “He’s set in his ways. I’ve given up trying to change him. At least he corrects himself when he’s being casually racist.” 

“Right.” Draco’s eyes narrowed. “There are lots of nooks and crannies here. Do you have any idea where you hid the wand, or are we going to have to do a comprehensive search? Because if so, we may be a while.” 

“I know where I last put it,” Harry said. “And since we know we’re the only ones in the house, I should be safe. You wait here.” 

Draco nodded. “All right, but hurry. This place is creepy.” 

“Have you never been here before?” Harry asked. 

“Yes, as a kid.” Draco shuddered. “It was creepy then, too.” 

Smiling, Harry grasped Draco’s arm, pulling him close. Leaning in, he kissed him softly. The kiss only remained gentle for a moment, however, before turning sensual and deep. Harry’s hand came up to cup the back of Draco’s neck as he thoroughly explored his mouth. 

When they parted, Draco’s expression was gratifyingly dazed. “There,” said Harry. “Better?” 

Draco licked his lips. “The house is still creepy,” he said. “But my mind is now on other things, if that was your intent.”

“It was.” Kissing the corner of Draco’s mouth, Harry spun away before he got distracted again. “I’ll be right back.” 

The wand was hidden and warded and in the exact place Harry had left it. When he picked it up, it warmed in his hand; he could feel its power thrumming through him. 

Sliding it into his pocket, Harry then checked on the Cloak. It was, as always, in the back of his closet, also warded against discovery. Fingering its heavy, liquid folds, Harry pondered taking it with him. Then, shaking his head, he left it. Why take the chance? And, since he’d retrieved the Stone from the Forbidden Forest and placed it in the Potter vault, he was going to assume it was safe.

When he got back downstairs, Draco was inspecting the Christmas cards on the mantel. “You got a Christmas card from McGonagall?” he asked, not turning around as Harry walked in. 

“Yes, I get one every year.” Harry crossed the room and embraced Draco from behind. Resting his chin on Draco’s shoulder, he murmured, “I also get one from Slughorn, Hagrid, and Flitwick.”

“Teacher’s pet. At least I get one from Severus,” said Draco, tone dry. 

Harry laughed. “I’d check anything I got from Snape for bombs.” 

Draco chuckled. Turning in Harry’s embrace, he looped his arms around Harry’s neck, rubbing his thumb up over the sensitive skin there. “So, since you don’t seem upset, I take it you found it?” 

“Yes.” Harry exhaled. “It was right where I left it.” 

“Good.” Draco raised an eyebrow. “I also take it you’re not carrying the other Hallows with you? Because I think that would be a bad idea.” 

Harry shook his head. “They’re not all here anyway, but I agree with you, so I’m leaving them in their hiding places for now.”

Draco hummed. “Good.” He smiled faintly. “On to the next stop, then?” 

“Yeah.” Harry leaned in. “In a minute, though, all right?”

Draco laughed softly, and as Harry’s lips brushed against his, he whispered, “We really need to work on your priorities, Harry.”

“Whatever,” Harry murmured, gathering Draco closer. “Personally, I think my priorities are just fine.” 

~


	18. Homecoming - Part 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things heat up, in more ways than one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Challenge:** Written for Slythindor100's Christmas Challenge prompt #18: [Horse drawn carriage](http://www.blackhorsefarmcarriages.com/wp-content/gallery/sleigh-rides/scan0002.jpg). 
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.

~

Homecoming - Part 18

~

After they had snuck in a few more kisses, Draco pushed Harry away. “Right,” he panted. “No more kissing! We have an investigation to complete.” 

“I know. You’re right.” Harry ran a hand through his hair. “It’s your fault for being irresistible, though.” 

Draco rolled his eyes, but the smile on his face told Harry he was pleased. “Enough, you sweet talker. Do you think you can Apparate us into your Muggle flat?” 

“Of course.” Harry tapped his forehead. “It’s weird, but both sets of memories are in here now. I can tell which are real, but I also have memories of that other life.” 

“How do you know which are real?” 

Harry snorted. “The ones where my Muggle relatives were decent to me are fake.” 

Draco scowled. “Yes, I remember you talking about them.” He clasped Harry’s hand, linking their fingers. “I wonder if the fake ones will fade eventually?” 

Harry shrugged. “Dunno. I should ask Hermione.” 

Draco nodded. “If anyone will know, it’s her.” 

Harry squeezed Draco’s hand. “All right. Are you ready?” 

“Yes. Let’s go.” 

Sliding his free hand into his pocket, Harry clasped the Elder Wand, Side-Along-Apparating them directly into his Muggle flat’s living room. Once they landed, Draco looked around. 

“This is it. What do you think?” asked Harry. 

“Did you furnish it yourself?” asked Draco, releasing Harry’s hand and turning in a slow circle.

“No, it came furnished, I just brought clothes and a few personal kitchen items.” 

“Well, the best I can say is it looks like a Muggle accountant lives here. An especially boring one.” Draco smirked as Harry held up two fingers in a rude gesture. “That happens later, Harry. Salazar, but you have a one-track mind.” 

Laughing, Harry walked over to the window. “At least the view is decent,” he said. “Looks out over a park.” 

Coming up behind him, Draco hummed. “Not bad, you’re right.” As they were both watching, a man led a horse-drawn carriage by. “Quite romantic,” he murmured. 

“We should do that one day,” said Harry, sliding an arm around Draco’s waist. “Ride through the countryside in a horse-drawn carriage. Snogging.” 

Draco snorted. “Are you mad? I’d freeze, even with Warming Charms.” 

“Don’t worry, I’d keep you warm,” promised Harry. He started to lean in. 

Draco placed a finger on Harry’s lips. “Investigation first, snogging later,” he said, expression amused. 

“Spoilsport.” Harry sighed, moving away. “Fine, let’s get this thing done so we can go snog.” 

They both drew their wands, testing every item for signs of magic. The furniture and the clothes all came up clear. Everything did, in fact, except for the coverlet on the bed. 

“This has a strong Magic Dampening Charm,” said Draco, frowning. “Clever, actually. Every time you sleep under it, it leaches a small amount of magic. Enough to make you incurious and docile.” 

“Hm.” Harry ran the Elder Wand over it. “Is there any way to tell who cast the Charm?” 

“Possibly.” Draco narrowed his eyes. “I’ll need a sample to take back to my office.” 

“Okay.” 

Harry reached for it, and Draco slapped his hand away. “Don’t touch that!” he snapped. “You’re still recovering from a hex!” 

“But I feel fine,” said Harry. 

Rolling his eyes, Draco pushed Harry behind him. “Why take a chance? I’ll slice off a piece with my wand. You stay away from it.” 

Harry smiled, warmed by Draco’s protective actions. “I didn’t know you cared so much, Malfoy,” he teased. 

Draco executed a Slicing Hex, and Levitated the piece of fabric into the air. After he murmured another spell, the fabric disappeared with a pop. “There,” he said. “It’s safely back in the Department.” He turned to face Harry. “And I care because I have plans for you later, _Potter_. Intimate plans. Plans that do not involve you having to see a Healer.” 

The serious look on Draco’s face melted Harry. Reaching for him, he cupped his face. “I have plans for you, too,” he murmured. Their lips had just touched when a knock came at the door. 

“Oh, for fuck’s sake,” growled Harry, pulling back. “Whoever that is has horrible timing.” 

Draco frowned. “Did you make friends with anyone as a Muggle?” 

Harry blinked. “No. I pretty much went to work and came straight home. I didn’t even know any of the neighbours. I was pretty boring.” 

Draco raised his wand. “Then who’s at the door?”

“Good point,” said Harry. He snapped into Auror mode. “You stay hidden, I’ll answer and pretend to still be under the hex. We’ll see what happens.” 

Face set, Draco nodded. 

Once Draco was in place, Harry went to the door. Opening it, he said, “Yes—?” His mouth dropped open. “Goyle?” 

Gregory Goyle stared at him. “You’ve got your memory back. Shit!” And raising his wand, he fired off a hex.

~


	19. Homecoming - Part 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goyle's answers only raise more questions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Challenge:** Written for Slythindor100's Christmas Challenge prompt #19: [Flaming Plum Pudding](http://farm6.static.flickr.com/5210/5282085148_c8b7da7f4a.jpg).
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.

~

Homecoming - Part 19

~

While the attack was a surprise, Harry hadn’t been top of his Auror class for nothing. He dodged, trusting his personal shields to absorb most of the blow, and fired back his own hex. “ _Expelliarmus!_ ”

Goyle flew backwards, hitting the opposite wall of the hallway outside Harry’s flat before crumpling. 

Draco, who was waiting behind the door, shoved past Harry. “What the fuck?” he cried. 

Harry scanned the hallway looking for an accomplice but it was empty. “Help me get him inside,” he said. 

Draco nodded, and together, they Levitated Goyle inside, settling him on the sofa. 

“Ready?” Harry said after a moment. 

Thin-lipped, Draco nodded. 

“ _Ennervate!_ ”

Goyle groaned, struggling to sit up. When he saw both Harry and Draco standing over him, his eyes bulged. 

“Hello, Goyle.” Harry held up his wand. “You’re unarmed, by the way. Now, I have some questions for you. First, why are you here?” 

Goyle licked his lips. “I just came to visit—”

“No one else knew I was here,” said Harry flatly. “Try again. Why are you here?” 

“I can’t tell you nuthin’,” muttered Goyle. 

“Can’t, or won’t? asked Draco, voice cool. 

Goyle’s eyes flicked to Draco. “Draco—”

“Answer the question,” Draco snapped. 

Goyle swallowed hard. “I’m here to check on Potter,” he said. “Supposed to check every couple of days, make sure the charm’s still working.” 

Harry raised an eyebrow. “What’s your involvement in this, Goyle? Did you hex me? If so, why?”

“It wasn’t my plan. I’m just doing the gruntwork!” Goyle licked his lips. “Look, I needed money, yeah? And she said she had plenty, all I needed to do was help her do this. Didn’t mean no harm.” 

“No harm?” Draco’s eyes narrowed. 

“Hang on,” Harry said softly. Placing a hand on Draco’s arm, he glared down at Goyle. “So, you didn’t place the hex on me?” 

Goyle coughed. “Well—”

“Evidently, you did.” Draco frowned. “No offence, Greg, but this is a very sophisticated spell. Not your typical style.” 

“Piss off, Draco,” Goyle muttered.

Harry cleared his throat. “So someone told you what hex to cast and you did it.” 

Goyle shrugged. 

“I’m taking that as confirmation,” said Harry. “All right. What exactly were you helping this person do, other than hex me?” 

Goyle looked away. “I was helping her get something back.” 

“Get what back?” 

Goyle sighed. “Look, I dunno the details, yeah? All I know is she said you’d taken something from her, and she wanted it back. She pays good, so—” He shrugged. 

“Who is ‘she’?” Harry asked. 

Goyle shook his head. “Can’t say.” 

Draco, who had clearly been holding himself back, shook off Harry’s hand and, leaning down, growled, “Listen, Greg. You’re my friend, but do not think for a second that I will hesitate to curse the living shit out of you if you don’t start telling us what the fuck is going on _right now_ , do you hear me? Now _who sent you_?” 

“I can’t say!” Greg cried. “She made it so I can’t say her name!” 

Harry pulled Draco back. “Let me,” he murmured. 

After huffing, Draco nodded, turning away and starting to pace. 

“All right, Goyle. Let’s start from the beginning. Contradict me if I say anything wrong. You hexed me on behalf of someone else, who gave you the spell to use.” Harry pursed his lips when Goyle didn’t say a word. “This person says I have something of theirs, and they want it back. Do you know what this item is?” 

Goyle shook his head. 

“All right,” continued Harry. “So you hexed me. Then what? Why make me think I was a Muggle and set me up in London? Why not make me hand over whatever it was and be done?” 

Goyle glanced up at Harry. “Couldn’t,” he finally said. 

“Couldn’t what?” asked Harry. “Couldn’t make me hand it over?” 

“Yeah.” Goyle huffed. “She said to Imperius you, only it didn’t work.” 

Draco spun. “What do you mean, it didn't work?” 

Harry held up a hand. His look at Draco said not to push. After a moment, Draco inclined his head. Harry turned back to Goyle. “Maybe you did it wrong,” he said, tone bland. 

Goyle’s shoulders sagged. “That’s what she said. When I asked her what to do then, she said to bring you here, so I did.” 

Harry frowned. “This seems unnecessarily complicated,” he said. “Why didn’t she just come and hex me herself?” 

“Unless she couldn’t.” Draco moved towards Goyle. “This person’s in Azkaban, isn’t she?” 

Goyle hesitated, then nodded. 

Who the hell was this? “If I say her name, can you nod if I’m right?” Harry asked. 

Goyle nodded again. 

“Okay.” Harry exhaled. “Let’s start with the obvious. Do I know this person?” 

“Yeah. We all do.” 

“It’s obviously a female,” said Harry, musing. “Is she a Slytherin?”

Goyle frowned. “I dunno.” 

“Oh, for fuck’s sake!” exclaimed Draco. “We’ll be at this all night at this rate. And I don’t know about you, but I’d like to eat my Christmas pudding this year, Harry, not sometime in March.”

Harry raised an eyebrow. “You think you can get the name faster?” He gestured at Goyle. “Fine. Go ahead.” 

“Watch and learn.” Draco leaned down, looking Goyle in the eye. “Just think of the person, Greg.” 

Goyle stared up into Draco’s eyes. “Are you going to do that creepy mind reading thing?” 

Harry blinked. Draco was a Legilimens?

Draco gazed deeply into Goyle’s eyes before abruptly pulling back. “Well, fuck.” He shook his head as if trying to expunge the image. “Salazar, Greg. How did you even run into her?” 

“Who?” Harry asked.

Ignoring him, Goyle looked down at his hands. “She’s in the cell next to Mum’s. I visit every month and she’s right there, hears everything—”

Draco pinched the bridge of his nose. “You do realise she’s evil?” 

“She heard about how I want to be a photographer and she has access to money and before I knew it I was—” Goyle exhaled before looking at Harry. “Look, Potter. I’m sorry I hexed you, but I knew Draco and you were getting friendly, so when she offered a bunch of money just to cast what seemed like a harmless hex on you, I figured what could it hurt? I mean it wasn’t like she asked me to murder or maim you or anything, the hex seemed harml—”

“Shut up, Greg,” said Draco. “And can you honestly say you wouldn’t have maimed Harry if she’d asked?” 

“I wouldn’t!” Goyle’s expression was pleading. “I really wouldn’t. You have to believe me—”

“Will someone please tell me who the fuck we’re talking about?” Harry snapped. He paused as a horrible thought occurred to him. “Wait, it’s not…Tell me it’s not your Aunt Bellatrix somehow come back from the dead! Or, even worse, some daughter of hers!” 

Draco stared at him for a moment before bursting out laughing. “No. Fuck no! And a daughter?” He laughed harder. “Salazar, can you imagine anything worse?” 

“Maybe if the kid was the Dark Lord’s,” muttered Goyle. “That’d be worse.” When both Harry and Draco stared at him, he dropped his eyes. “Sorry.” 

“Okay.” Harry rolled his eyes. “You’re right, Draco, that’s too ridiculous to contemplate. Anyway, whoever it actually is can’t be that bad, right?” 

“Oh really?” Draco crossed his arms. “What about Dolores Umbridge?” 

Harry’s mouth dropped open. 

Draco smirked unhappily. “Exactly.” 

~


	20. Homecoming - Part 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys decide on a course of action.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Challenge:** Written for Slythindor100's Christmas Challenge prompt #20: [Cups of hot cocoa](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/originals/f4/ef/88/f4ef88ad3f2a5fc97b75fd2d5e24e4cd.jpg).
> 
>  
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.

~

Homecoming - Part 20

~

“ _Umbridge_ is behind all this?” Harry shook his head. “What the fuck?” 

“That is the question.” Draco eyed Goyle. “And she didn’t say what specifically she wants from Harry?” 

Goyle shrugged. “Like I said, she pays well, so I didn’t ask.” 

Draco sighed. “Any clue what she could want from you?” he asked Harry. 

Harry sank down onto a chair. “The only thing I ever took from her was a locket of Voldemort’s, and only because it was a…Dark artefact.” He exhaled. “In order to destroy him, I had to destroy it. So if that’s what she wants, she’s out of luck.” 

“Nothing else?” asked Draco.

“Not that I recall.” Harry pursed his lips. “Whatever happened to the stuff in her office?” 

Draco shrugged. “No idea. I assume it all went back with her to the Ministry.” 

“She’s mad,” declared Harry. He stood up. “And I guess I could go and see her and see if we can find out what she wants.” 

“Not tonight, we’re not,” said Draco. 

Harry blinked. _We._ “You want to go with me?” 

Draco rolled his eyes and huffed. “As if I’d ever let you see that troll of a woman alone?” 

Harry smiled. He was loving this protective side of Draco. “My hero.” 

Draco blushed. “Shut up.” He cleared his throat and, clasping Harry’s arm, pulled him out of earshot of Goyle. “So are you going to report Greg?” he asked. 

Harry bit his lip, glancing over at Goyle, who was still staring down at his hands. “Not sure I have a choice,” he said slowly. “He did attack and hex me, and I did lose some memories and a couple weeks of my magical life in the process.” He looked back at Draco. “Are you asking me not to?” 

“No! Yes? Salazar, I don’t know what I’m asking,” Draco groaned. “I know what he did was wrong, but—”

“It was,” Harry agreed. He exhaled. “Still, I don’t think he was being especially malicious, so I suppose I can say he got caught up in something he didn’t understand. That could get him a commuted sentence.” 

Draco nodded. “That’s fair.” He gestured around them. “What about this place?” 

Harry shrugged. “It’s all evidence, so we should pack it all up, shrink it, and take it back to the DMLE for processing.” 

Draco groaned. “And _then_ can we sit down with some hot cocoa and put our feet up? I don’t know how you Aurors do this every day, this is exhausting.” 

Harry laughed. “I’m afraid we’ll have to postpone fireside hot cocoa until another day. You said you’d go with me to the Burrow for dinner, remember?” 

Draco blinked, then, his eyes narrowed. “If I recall correctly, I said I’d think about it.” 

“Does that mean you’re refusing to go with me?” Harry asked. “I bet we could find some dark corner to snog if we try hard enough—”

“Circe’s tits,” Draco swore. “Of course I’m not refusing. It’s just…” he leaned in, “what if they hate me? I don’t have the best history with them.” 

“They will love you,” promised Harry, tone husky. “Don’t worry about that.” How could they not, given how Harry felt about him?

Draco hummed. “Fine, I’m holding you to that.” He turned towards Goyle. “Right, time to pack this place up. Get up, Greg, I need to shrink that sofa. And then we’re taking you to the Ministry — Oh, relax, you’re not going to jail, but we do have to report this. What? No, Harry’s not pressing charges. Why not? Well, because I asked him not to, plus, we have no time, but mainly because of me. You owe me, Greg. What? Well, we don’t have time right now because we have this dinner to attend, you see—” 

And as Draco set about making the process as efficient as possible, Harry could only smile and marvel at how lucky he was to have him. 

~


	21. Homecoming - Part 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas Eve night proves busy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Challenge:** Written for Slythindor100's Christmas Challenge prompt #21: [Hogwarts Castle](http://script-meteolive.leonardo.it/admin/immaginiNotizie/SRC/__060494___hogwarts.jpg).
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.

~

Homecoming - Part 21

~

“Merlin!” Padma Patil’s eyes were big as she listened to Harry’s account of all that had happened. She shook her head. “Only you, Potter.” 

Harry shrugged. “Yeah, I do seem to the be the one this sort of stuff happens to.” 

Padma put down her quill. “Okay, so we’ve logged all the stuff from the Muggle scene, what do you want to do with him?” She nodded at Goyle, who was sitting by the window, looking miserable. 

“He was an accomplice, but I don’t think he intended anything malicious,” said Harry. “I’m not pressing charges.” 

A fleeting look of surprise crossed Padma’s face. “How…generous.” Her eyes darted to where Draco, looking impatient, was leaning against a wall. “I guess you’re in the holiday spirit, hm?” 

Harry could feel himself blushing. “I guess,” he replied, tone bland. 

Padma chuckled. “Oh, and what about Umbridge? What do you plan to do about her?” 

“I need to talk to her.” Harry frowned. “I’m not sure how she managed to do all this while in prison…” He shook his head. “Anyway, that’s neither here nor there. And, as it’s Christmas Eve, and technically, I’m not even supposed to be here—”

“Go on,” she said, making a shooing motion with her hand. “Have fun. I’ll take care of logging this stuff, taking Goyle’s statement, and making the report.” She smiled. “When are you supposed to be back, anyway?” 

“After the new year,” said Harry.

“Great. Well, enjoy your time off!” 

“All sorted?” asked Draco as Harry approached. 

“For the moment,” said Harry. “She’s going to handle the case. We’re free to go.” 

“Finally!” Draco looped his hand through the drop of Harry’s elbow, practically dragging him out. “Let’s go before anyone sees you and decides to be social.” 

As Draco steered him away, however, they didn’t appear to be going for the exits. “Where are we going?” asked Harry. 

“I need to leave the sample I took in my lab.” Draco tapped his pocket. “I don’t want to walk around with it all through the holidays.” 

“You’re planning to do more work?” yelped Harry as Draco dragged him into the Department of Mysteries. 

“Relax, this is hardly work.” Draco Levitated the scrap of fabric out of his pocket and into a cauldron on a counter. He muttered a few words, and a shimmering shield surrounded it. “There. Now it’s in stasis and I can work on it when I get back.” 

“Okay.” Harry blinked upon spotting a picture on a bookshelf. “Hey, I missed that before.” He squinted. “Is that Hogwarts?” 

Draco followed the direction of his gaze. “Yes. I got it a few years ago. It…makes me smile.” His eyes darted to Harry. “Makes me hope for the future.” 

Harry nodded. “I know what you mean. I’ve always seen Hogwarts as home.” He cleared his throat. “Anyway, I’m almost sorry we have to go to the Burrow tonight. It’d be nice to have some alone time.” 

“We don’t have to go,” said Draco, moving towards him. “We could…forget.” 

Harry laughed. “I promised Hermione, and believe me, if we don’t show, she will track us down.” 

“Point.” Gliding closer, Draco looped his arms around Harry’s neck. “Maybe just a snog for luck?” 

The kiss was threatening to go out of control when someone cleared their throat. “I thought you two were going someplace private?” 

Draco drew back. “Pansy! What are you doing back here?” 

Parkinson, smirking, held up a scarf. “I forgot this here and came back to get it.” She raised an eyebrow. “Your excuse?” 

Draco scowled. “I don’t need one.”

“No, I suppose not.” Parkinson waved a hand. “Well, don’t let me stop you. Although, weren’t you supposed to drop off gifts at the Manor tonight?” 

Draco groaned. “Fuck.” 

Parkinson hummed. “Well, I suppose if that’s your priority—”

“Wench,” Draco muttered, without heat. “Goodnight, Pansy.” 

“Goodnight, Draco.” She stared at Harry for a long moment. “Potter.” 

When she was gone, Draco sighed. “She’s right about the gifts. I planned to take them by the Manor tonight. If you give me the coordinates of the Burrow, I can meet you there—”

“No, I’ll go with you,” said Harry. 

Draco blinked. “You don’t have to. I know it has some bad connotations for you.” 

Harry nodded. “It does, but if we’re to make whatever it is we’re doing work, I’m going to have to go there sometime, right? I mean, it is your ancestral home.” 

“Yes it is.” Draco searched Harry eyes. “You’re sure?” 

Harry smiled. “Definitely.” 

Draco cupped Harry’s jaw in his hand. “You, Potter, may just be a keeper.” 

Warmth settled in Harry’s chest. “Thanks. Ditto.”

“We should go before we get distracted again,” said Draco. 

“We should,” agreed Harry. “Come on. Are we Flooing again?” 

“No, Mother took the Manor off the network after the war.” Draco coughed. “Too many…unexpected visitors. We’ll have to Apparate.” 

They exited the Ministry, which was practically deserted, and walked to an Apparition point. When they landed outside the gates of Malfoy Manor, Harry had to suppress a shudder. The structure, like Hogwarts, was massive, but, unlike Hogwarts, which felt welcoming, this place felt dark, creepy. 

Draco linked their fingers. “You all right?” 

Harry exhaled. “Now I am,” he said. 

“Hold on to me,” said Draco, as they walked directly at the gate. 

Harry snorted. “Trust me,” he said. “I’m not letting go.” 

~


	22. Homecoming - Part 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry sees Malfoy Manor in a new light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Challenge:** Written for Slythindor100's Christmas Challenge prompt #22: [Poinsettias](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/originals/6c/8a/22/6c8a22707f88dd84d1336d6edecda150.jpg).
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.

~

Homecoming - Part 22

~

Draco headed straight for the gates, not slowing down as they drew closer. In fact, he seemed to speed up. 

“Er, Draco?” Harry was beginning to get nervous. “Are we going to stop? At this rate we’re going to run into the gates and hurt ourselves.”

“Nope.” And before Harry could even react, they had passed _through_ the gates and were on the other side. Harry, who had been bracing himself to hit cold iron, stumbled. 

Draco smirked at him. 

Harry rolled his eyes. “You enjoyed that a bit too much.” 

Draco laughed softly. “Maybe, but you should see your face.” 

Harry sighed, turning his head to look back at the gate. “Are they an illusion, then?” 

“No, they’re quite real. They only let you though because you’re with someone of the blood.” 

“Oh.” Harry pondered that as Draco led him towards the front steps. “But what if someone held you hostage and made you bring them through?”

“They couldn’t,” Draco said. “If the member of the blood is in any way coerced, the wards sense it, and the intruder is killed while the Malfoy is allowed through.” 

Harry gaped at him. “What? You mean I could have been killed back there?” 

“Of course not.” Draco huffed. “You’re with me.” 

“But—” The rest of his words were lost as the door opened and he saw the interior of the Manor. It was far warmer than he recalled, decorated as it was with red poinsettias and abundant greenery. In the center of the entrance stood a decorated Christmas tree that had to be at least twelve feet tall. “Wow,” he breathed. 

Draco’s hand settled in the small of Harry’s back as he propelled him inside. “Impressive, no? Mother does love to decorate for the holidays, even if only a few people see.” 

“Draco?” Narcissa Malfoy emerged from a room. “I was wondering if you’d make it home this evening.” 

Moving past Harry, Draco walked toward her. “Of course I made it. Happy Christmas, Mother.” Leaning down, he kissed her cheek. 

“Thank you, darling.” Narcissa reached up and patted his face gently with her hand. She looked past him, straight at Harry. “And you’ve brought a guest, I see.”

“You remember Harry Potter,” Draco said. 

Narcissa raised an eyebrow. “Of course I do. But for him, we would have all been in prison.” Moving gracefully towards him, she held out her hand. “It’s lovely to see you again, Mr Potter.” 

“Hello, Mrs Malfoy.” Harry shook her hand. “And call me Harry, please.” 

“Only if you call me Narcissa.” 

“Hawwy?” came a small voice. 

Harry blinked. “Teddy?” A familiar toddler was running towards him and, reflexively, Harry released Narcissa’s hand and bent down, hugging him. “Teddy!” 

“Happy Cwistmas, Hawwy!” 

Grinning, Harry lifted him up. “Happy Christmas, Teddy! What are you doing here?”

“Visiting!” Teddy cried.

Before Harry could ask anything more, Andromeda emerged from the same room that Narcissa had come out of. 

“I thought I recognised the voice. Hello, Harry. Happy Christmas.”

“Happy Christmas to you, Andromeda. I didn’t expect to see you two here. Aren’t you going to the Burrow?” Harry said, bouncing Teddy on his hip. 

“We are,” confirmed Andromeda. “But we came by here to drop off some gifts first,” she glanced at Narcissa, “and to try to persuade my sister to come with us.” 

“You want Mother to visit the Weasleys?” Draco coughed. 

“Why not?” Andromeda raised an eyebrow. “They welcome everyone. And it’s better than sitting here alone, with nothing to do on Christmas Eve.” 

“I have things to do,” said Narcissa. “I have gifts to wrap and cards to which I must reply—”

“Cissa.” Andromeda sighed. “Please.” 

“I’m attending, Mother,” chimed in Draco. “Harry invited me. You should come with us.” 

“Oh, I couldn’t possibly,” said Narcissa, but Harry could see her resolve was weakening. “I’m not expected. Surely they would need an accurate number to prepare enough refreshments. I shouldn’t like to throw the numbers off—”

Harry and Andromeda grinned at each other. “Er, I can honestly say, Mrs Malfoy, that Molly Weasley will have prepared enough for an extra twenty people to stop by unexpectedly,” said Harry. 

Narcissa looked over at Draco. “And you’re attending?” 

Draco nodded. 

She sighed. “Very well. Perhaps I can stop by for a few minutes.” 

“Wonderful!” said Andromeda. 

“What do they like?” Narcissa asked Harry. “I should bring a hostess gift.” 

Harry, who was still holding Teddy in his arms, shook his head. “They’ll just be pleased to have you. You don’t need to bring anything.” 

“Of course I do.” Narcissa pursed her lips. “I know.” And, reaching out her hand, she Summoned a potted poinsettia. “There, this should be acceptable.” 

Harry smiled. “Molly will love that.” 

“Right, now that that’s settled, you should change into warmer robes, Cissa, and then we can go,” said Andromeda. “Come, Teddy. Let’s get your toys out of your aunt’s sitting room.” 

Once they were alone, Draco sighed. “Salazar. I love that Mother agreed to come with us, but I think this is a conspiracy.” 

“What is?” Harry asked. 

“You do realise that with Mother there, we’re not going to be able to snog in a dark corner, yes?” 

Harry blinked. “Damn.” 

Draco nodded. “Exactly.” 

~


	23. Homecoming - Part 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just when the celebration begins, it's time to return to the fray.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Challenge:** Written for Slythindor100's Christmas Challenge prompt #23: [Blowing snow/flurries](http://media.gettyimages.com/videos/loopable-snowfall-alpha-on-dark-bluebackground-video-id464391190?s=640x640).
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.

~

Homecoming - Part 23

~

They Side-Along-Apparated to the Burrow together, and when they landed outside the house, it was was amidst light snow. 

As Andromeda led a skipping Teddy towards the front door, he was giggling, trying to catch snowflakes with his tongue. Narcissa followed more sedately, although, to Harry, she looked nervous, her normally graceful movements stiff. 

Draco, too, seemed nervous, and Harry clasped his hand, hoping his touch would calm him. “You okay?” he asked softly. 

“Of course,” Draco replied, although his fingers did tighten infinitesimally on Harry’s as they approached the Burrow. 

The party seemed to be in full swing, people were everywhere, even spilling out onto the porch, and the sound of animated conversation and laughter could be heard outside. 

To Harry’s relief, both Draco and Narcissa were greeted warmly once they got inside, Molly herself coming forward to welcome them. After hugging Teddy, Andromeda, Harry and, to his clear shock, Draco, she turned to Narcissa. “Happy Christmas, Narcissa. I’m so pleased you could come,” she said. A slightly wary look in her eyes, she extended a hand to Narcissa, and Harry held his breath. 

A warm smile blossomed over Narcissa’s face. “Happy Christmas to you, Molly,” she said, accepting Molly’s hand. She held out the poinsettia with the other. “Please accept this small token.”

“How lovely!” exclaimed Molly, taking the pot. “This will go perfectly by the fireplace.”

There was an awkward silence as the two women sized each other up. 

“Perhaps a tour?” suggested Andromeda gently. 

Molly nodded. “Of course. If you’ll follow me—” 

Around the room, the people who had been watching the exchange seemed to exhale, and the conversations, which had all quieted, resumed at their former volume. 

Harry hummed. “That went well,” he said. 

“Yes.” Draco was looking around, his eyes wide. “Well, this is certainly very—”

“Very what?” someone asked, tone cool. “Ramshackle? Poor?”

Harry turned to find Ron and Hermione there, Ron’s eyes narrow with suspicion. 

Draco blinked, his surprise clear. “I was going to say warm and homely.” He inclined his head. “It must have been a great place to grow up. Lot’s of interesting nooks and crannies.” 

It was a clear olive branch, and Ron’s mouth dropped open. It took him a moment to recover. “Er…yeah, it was, actually.” He coughed. “Kids love it to this day.” 

Draco nodded. “I can see why.” 

Proud of his best friend and his…Draco, Harry slid an arm about Draco’s waist. “Do you want a tour, too?” he asked. “I can show you around if you like.” 

“Maybe later,” said Draco. He looked over at the sideboard which was practically groaning under the weight of the food, he said, “I am hungry, though. It’s been a long day.” 

“You’re in for a treat,” said Hermione. “Molly is a wonderful cook.” She gestured to the living room. “We saved you a spot in there. Find us when you’re done? We want to hear all about your day.” 

Harry nodded, leading Draco over to the food. 

Minutes later, their plates full, they found Ron and Hermione and sat beside them. In between bites of food, Harry filled them in on what had happened, ending with taking Goyle to the Ministry and his decision not to press charges. 

“That’s…nice of you,” said Hermione, eyebrow raised. 

Harry shrugged. “He wasn’t the one who came up with this plot. And maybe, if we’re lenient with him, he’ll cooperate and be a bit more forthcoming with more details. Something tells me there’s something else going on.”

“Other than Umbridge being the bitch we know and love to hate?” Ron asked.

Harry nodded. “Yes. I mean, doesn’t this seem like a complicated plot just to recover whatever it is of hers she thinks I have? Why make me think I’m a Muggle? Why set me up in a Muggle job? Why not just hex me and be done?” He shook his head. “The more I think about it, the odder the whole thing seems. I think we’ll need Goyle again, hence the leniency.” 

“And here I thought you were letting him go to curry favour with me,” murmured Draco. “That’s positively Slytherin of you, Harry.” He smirked. “Well done.” 

Harry grinned back. “That bit didn’t hurt,” he admitted. 

“So the evidence is in holding now?” said Hermione.

Harry nodded. “Yes, Padma processed it for me, and she’s taking Goyle’s statement before letting him go.” 

Hermione frowned. “Padma Patil-Smith?”

“Yes.” Harry raised an eyebrow. “Are there any other Padma’s working in the DMLE?” 

Hermione huffed. “She’s supposed to be on bed rest! I gave her clear instructions.” 

“Bed rest?” Harry blinked. “Why?” 

“She’s pregnant and has had some…difficulties.” Hermione stood up. “Excuse me a moment. I may have to have some cross words with her.” 

“Dear me,” said Draco as she stalked off. “Looks like Patil’s in for a telling off.” 

Ron chuckled. “You have no idea, mate.” 

Draco gave him a flat look. “Oh, I believe I do. She has quite a temper, and a lethal right hook on her, does your girlfriend.” 

Slowly, Ron beamed. “Oh yeah, I forgot about that.” He nodded. “Yeah, she does. It’s brilliant.” 

Draco rolled his eyes. “As long as it’s not directed at me I suppose it’s moderately amusing,” he allowed. 

Grinning, Harry leaned in. “Don’t worry, I’ll protect you if necessary.” 

Draco hummed. “My hero.” He tilted his head, his gaze flicking down to Harry’s mouth.

Harry swallowed hard.

“If you two start snogging, I may have to leave,” warned Ron. 

Draco didn’t take his eyes off Harry. “Don’t let us stop you,” he said, clear intent in his eyes. 

Their lips were just about to touch when… “Harry!” 

Harry winced, biting back a groan. “Yes, Hermione?” he said, dragging his attention from Draco. 

“Padma is home, as I instructed. She hasn’t been to work in a week.” 

Harry frowned. “Are you sure?” 

Hermione sat down. “Positive. Both her husband and her sister have been staying with her, and they say she hasn’t been out of bed at all. Whoever it was who processed your evidence, it wasn’t her.” 

“Well fuck,” swore Draco. 

“What?” Harry asked, turned towards him. “Do you know who that was at the Ministry?”

“Oh, I have no idea,” said Draco dismissively. “I was just thinking this means we have to do more work tonight.” He shook his head. “And I was really looking forward to dessert.” 

~


	24. Homecoming - Part 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plot is revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Challenge:** Written for Slythindor100's Christmas Challenge prompt #24: [Christmas tree with presents](https://i.ytimg.com/vi/eh5fMSOLpPI/maxresdefault.jpg).
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.

~

Homecoming - Part 24

~

It took them a while to leave the Burrow since Molly insisted they retrieve and open their gifts from under the Christmas tree before going. “It’s not much,” she said to Draco as she handed him his to open. “But I don’t have much time.” 

When Draco pulled out the hand-knitted scarf and gloves, however, he looked touched. “Thank you so much, Mrs Weasley.”

Molly smiled, patting his cheek. “Call me Molly, dear.” Her eyes darted to Harry. “Something tells me I’ll be seeing a lot of you.” 

Harry, of course, got his traditional Weasley jumper, this one a warm gold with a red H on the front. “Brilliant! Thank you so much,” he said, holding it up.

“You’re most welcome, love.” Hugging him, she whispered, “I’m happy for the two of you.” 

After they’d shrunk their gifts and told people, including Narcissa and Andromeda, goodbye, they left, but not before Molly got them to promise they’d be back for Christmas dinner the following day. 

The Ministry was deserted by the time they got back there. Draco, predictably, was still complaining even as they got onto the lift to go to the DMLE. “…see those custard tarts? Salazar, I can’t believe we didn't get to try them.” 

Harry sighed. “We can always go back and have pudding after we finish checking this out. I mean, what are the chances anything’s actually wrong? There has to be an explanation.” 

“As if there will be anything left when we get back? I saw the way Weasley was eyeing the dessert table.” Draco shook his head. “You’re sure you want to do this tonight?”

“You didn’t have to come,” Harry said as they exited the lift. “You could have stayed behind at the Burrow while I checked this out.” 

“Don’t be ridiculous,” said Draco. Placing a hand on Harry’s arm, he frowned. “Wait, do you hear that?” 

Harry listened. After a moment, there was a distant wail. 

“Yes. It sounds like someone’s being interrogated.” 

“On Christmas Eve?” Draco raised an eyebrow. “Is that typical?” 

“Nope.” Drawing his wand, Harry strode towards the interrogation rooms. “Stay behind me.” 

“Don’t worry,” Draco whispered as they moved closer. “I’ve a healthy sense of self-preservation. Plus, I can take care of myself.” 

That was certainly true. Feeling slightly better, Harry held up a hand to indicate he was stopping. Fortunately, Draco seemed to read his signal, stopping with him. 

Harry peered around the corner, blinking at the sight before him. 

“What’s going on?” Draco hissed. 

“It’s Goyle,” Harry said. “Someone’s questioning him.” 

“Who?”

“Can’t tell.” In his heart, Harry knew who it was, though. The squat shape, the brown hair… “Their back is turned.” 

“Let me look,” Draco said, trying to push past Harry, but Harry held him back. 

“No, I’ll go ahead, you wait here, stay out of sight. I’m the Auror, remember?” 

Draco huffed. “Fine, but hurry. And be careful.” 

“I’ll be right back,” Harry whispered. Sidling around the corner, Harry crept closer, trying to stay close to the wall. 

Goyle, tied to a chair, looked beat up, bloodied and bruised, a jagged scar on his left cheek. When he saw Harry, his eyes widened. 

Harry shook his head, miming him staying quiet, and Goyle looked away. As Harry got closer, he began to hear what was being said, and, shivering, he recognised Umbridge’s voice. 

“…thought you could betray me? You stupid lump of a boy. Hem, hem. You can’t outwit me. And no matter what you said to Potter, it won’t help him.” 

“I didn’t say nuthin’.”

“You must have!” Umbrage slapped Goyle sharply across the face. “How else did he know it was me? Tell me how you got around my compulsions.” 

“I didn’t—” The next slap made blood ooze from the corner of his mouth. Goyle whimpered.

“Nothing is served by you continuing to lie to me,” said Umbridge. She tittered. “Oh dear, that must sting. This can all end when you tell me what I need to know, Gregory.” 

“Draco,” whispered Goyle. “He…he looked into my head.” 

“Oh really?” Umbridge began to turn to face Harry’s position, so Harry ducked, hoping she wouldn’t spot him. “The Malfoy boy is a Legilimens? How irritating.” She tittered again. “Still, I can work around that, too. Hem, hem.” 

She began to pace away from Harry’s direction. “At least I managed to destroy Potter’s evidence he brought in. Now all I have to do is capture him again, which should be easy since he’s right behind me. _Stupefy_!” 

Harry had been half way to his feet when her hex hit him and he collapsed, the Elder Wand rolling beneath him.

“Think you can sneak up on me, you stupid boy?” There were footsteps and then Harry’s view of the ceiling was blocked by Umbridge’s frog-like face smirking down at him. “At least it should be easier to get what I need from you now that I don’t have to go through that cretin.” She waved in Goyle’s direction. 

Harry tried to shake off the hex with all his might, but he couldn’t move. 

Umbridge smiled unpleasantly. “I wish I could just kill you, but I can’t. Not until I get what I need from you, anyway.” Looking up, Umbridge said, “Come out, Mr Malfoy, I know you’re here.” 

Fuck! Harry prayed Draco would stay hidden. 

“I know you’re here, so if you don’t show yourself now, I’ll hex your precious Harry,” Umbridge shouted. “I shan’t kill him, but I have no problem hurting him. A lot.” 

Harry tried to brace himself as Umbridge pointed her wand at him. “ _Cru—_!”

“Stop.” 

Damnit, Draco! Harry’s heart sank as he heard Draco’s voice and he redoubled his efforts to escape the hex keeping him immobile. 

“Ah, there you are.” Umbridge pointed her wand at someone out of Harry’s line of sight. 

“And there you are, said Draco, sounding cool and calm. “How did you get out of Azkaban?”

“Oh that? That was easy,” Umbridge said. “No one really notices or checks on the prisoners unless they make trouble, so I made sure to be quiet, keep to myself. That way, when I charmed my sheets to look like me, no one realised. The charm lasts for days, so by the time they notice, I’ll be gone.”

“So why are you still here?” asked Draco. “If it were me I’d have left the country already.”

“You’re not me, though, are you? And I have things to do here.” She shook her head. “You really ruined my plans, Mr Malfoy. If you hadn’t found Potter in the Muggle world I’m sure everything would have worked.” 

What plan? Harry wondered. 

“And what plan is that?” Draco asked. 

Umbridge tittered. “Oh, it’s brilliant! And I suppose I can tell you since you’re not going to remember any of this conversation anyway.” Drawing back her leg, she kicked Harry hard in his side, making pain blossom inside him. The wand digging into his back shifted. “No, no, stay there, Malfoy. Good boy. Now, where was I? Oh yes, my plan. It’s simple. Mr Potter is going to be my son-in-law.” 

“Excuse me?” Draco’s voice was cold, Harry could hear the icy fury in it.

“Oh, I suppose you weren’t aware I have a Squib daughter, but why would you know, I’ve kept her a secret.” Umbridge sighed. “She was such a disappointment, so when she was little I sent her to live with a foster family in the Muggle world. I couldn’t have anyone finding out about her, could I? But then the war happened, and I was imprisoned simply for following orders!” 

“Okay,” said Draco slowly, his tone clearly indicating he thought she was mad. 

Umbridge flushed. “I’m not crazy!” she shouted. 

“I can tell,” said Draco, his voice betraying no irony at all. “Your daughter?” he prodded. 

Umbridge calmed. “Ah yes. Maggie. Well, I can’t make anything of my life now thanks to Potter here,” she shot a look of pure loathing down at Harry, “but my Maggie can still be useful. Like it or not, Potter’s probably the most powerful wizard today, so his offspring should be powerful as well, even if the mother is a Squib.” 

“So your plan was to make Harry think he was a Muggle, introduce him to your Squib daughter, and have him impregnate her?” Draco hummed. “And how does she feel about this plan?”

“Oh please, as if I told her?” Umbridge tittered. “She’ll do as I tell her because I’ll Imperius her. And once she does her duty, I’ll take the child and disappear.” 

“Leaving her with Harry?”

Umbridge smirked. “That was the original plan, but you and your meddling messed that up. Luckily, I’ve done some research. Did you know Muggle have a way of preserving a wizard’s essence for years? All I need to do is take some of Potter’s, hem, hem, _seed_. That way he doesn’t have to be enchanted again, which I must say, was difficult. I had to make Gregory take him all sorts of magic dampening items to make the enchantment stick.” 

“But that’s not all you wanted from him, was it?” Draco prodded. “Greg’s memories indicated you thought Harry had something of yours. His…sperm was never yours.”

Umbridge’s eyes narrowed. “You are too clever by half, Mr Malfoy. Yes, there’s one more thing. And unless Potter gets it for me, I’ll kill you.”

Harry felt warmth coming from the wand and, as a test, he wriggled one toe. It moved! Concentrating, Harry tried to take more of the wand’s warmth inside himself. 

“…is it?” asked Draco

“He took it from my office when he broke into the Ministry one day.” Umbridge huffed. “That magical eye was very useful. It allowed me to see my enemies coming.” 

Mad-Eye’s eye! Harry mind raced. He’d recovered it in the Forbidden Forest and hidden it in his vault, along with the Resurrection Stone. There was no way she’d ever find it unless she knew exactly where to look. 

“…with that no one will ever find me. And I can raise my powerful magical child in peace. And it comes time for him or her to attend Hogwarts, my time will come. I shall be the power behind their power! Now, enough stalling, I’m going to free Potter and he’s going to get me the eye or you’ll die.” 

“He’ll never do it,” said Draco. 

“Of course he will. I saw the way he looked at you when I was Polyjuiced into that insipid Patil girl. He _loves_ you. He won’t let me kill you if he can do something to prevent it. And the only thing he can do, is get me my eye!” 

Harry shifted slightly. His body was still stiff, but he could move. Could he roll and get to his wand fast enough, though?

“No, it’s not,” said Draco. 

Umbridge sneered, pointing her wand at him. “Fool. Just for arguing with me… _Crucio_!” 

The hex flew from her wand and Harry followed it with his eyes, seeing it strike Draco….and go through him? His body shimmered, then disappeared. 

Umbridge shrieked in rage. “Where are you, you—?!”

Draco appeared out of thin air behind her, his wand against her head. “I’m right here, you bitch,” he snarled. “ _Stupefy_!” 

Umbridge collapsed onto the ground right beside Harry. 

Stooping down, Draco grabbed her wand, then pointed his wand at Harry. “ _Finite_!” 

Groaning, Harry sat up, pulling his wand out from beneath him and pointing it at Umbridge. “ _Incarcerus_!” 

A moment later he had an armful of Draco. “Are you all right?” Draco asked once he’d kissed Harry hard on the lips. “How’s your side? Did she hurt you?” 

“It’s sore,” said Harry. “But I’ll live.” 

Draco exhaled. “I have a good mind to kick her so she knows what it feels like,” he said, glaring down at Umbridge whose eyes were glassy and staring off into the distance. 

“Don’t stoop to her level,” said Harry. He tried to stand, Draco helping him. “It’s enough that we’ll put her back in prison, this time with a constant watch.” 

“No, it’s not,” murmured Draco, leaning in to kiss Harry again. “But it’ll have to do.” 

Touched, Harry opened his mouth under the onslaught of Draco’s tongue. The kiss was just starting to deepen when they were interrupted. 

“Excuse me.” Goyle coughed. “But, um, could one of you untie me? This is really uncomfortable.” 

Draco groaned. “I am getting really tired of interruptions every time we try to kiss.” He shook his head. “First, no Christmas dessert, and now, no Christmas snogging. What is the world coming to?”

Harry laughed. Drawing his wand, he cast his Patronus to go for backup. “Don’t worry, I’ll make sure you get dessert tonight. And as for snogging interruption—” He winked. “Now that we’ve solved the mystery, we should be able to make up for lost time.” 

“I’m holding you to that,” said Draco, pointing his wand at Goyle to untie his ropes. 

“Trust me,” said Harry. “I’ll make it up to you.” 

“You’d better,” replied Draco. He smirked. “Because I’m beginning to think you’re all talk, Potter.”

“Is that so, Malfoy?” Harry shot back with a grin. Hauling Draco close, Harry kissed him again, sighing when Aurors began appearing moments later. “Hold that thought.” 

“Do I have a choice?” Draco muttered, but he was smiling. 

Harry squeezed his hand. Soon he’d show Draco just how full of action he could be. 

~


	25. Homecoming - Part 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No more interruptions, the boys finally have their celebration.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Challenge:** Written for Slythindor100's Christmas Challenge prompt #25: [Champagne celebration](http://images.dailyhive.com/20160912140657/Christmas-champagne-Andrzej-SowaShutterstock.jpg).
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.

~

Homecoming - Part 25

~

Unfortunately, action had to wait until Harry could make a full report. Which took a while since he’d technically been off duty when everything had happened. 

Robards, Head Auror, was unamused at being called in on Christmas Eve night, and he let Harry know it. “So let me get this straight. You were kidnapped, Obliviated, and upon discovering this, didn’t immediately report it. Instead, you went on an independent investigation with someone who is not in the department, and almost ended up being recaptured. Is that right?” 

Harry coughed. “Yes, sir. But in my defence, it’s Christmas. I planned to make a report, but I didn’t want to bother anyone over the holiday, so—”

“Yes, that seems to have worked out well,” snarked Robards, rolling his eyes. He shook his head. “Only you, Potter.” 

“Erm, sorry, sir?” 

Robards huffed. “At least everything seems to have worked out. And you did alert us to some breaches in our security. Turns out Umbridge Imperiused one of the new Azkaban guards, and that’s how she escaped.”

“What’s to prevent her from doing it again?” Harry asked. 

Robards smiled thinly. “Her own innovation is being used against her. That magic dampening charm? It’s being placed her clothes and her cell. That should keep her under wraps for a while. All that remains is to decide what to do with you.” 

“What do you mean, sir?” Harry asked. 

“You broke about a dozen regulations tonight, Potter.” Robards sighed. “But, you also did recapture a dangerous criminal, at no small danger to yourself. I’d say the two balance each other. So, you are on suspension for a week.” 

Harry frowned. “I was supposed to be on vacation for another week anyway, sir.” 

“I’m aware.” Robards stood up. “This time, be sure it’s actually a holiday and not an inadvertent undercover operation, will you?” 

Harry smiled. “Yes, sir.” 

“Now, I’m going to return to my family celebration.” Robards scowled. “Get out.” 

“Yes, sir!” 

When Harry escaped Robards’ office it was early morning. The DMLE offices were again empty, everyone having processed Umbridge and transferred her to Azkaban already. 

Looking around, Harry sighed. He’d hoped Draco would wait, but it had taken far longer to sort everything out than Harry had predicted. Limping towards the lifts, Harry contemplated if he’d be welcome if he showed up on Draco’s doorstep. 

Rounding the corner, he froze, blinking. 

Draco was leaning against the wall, a book in hand. When he saw Harry, he snapped it shut, shoving it into his pocket. “Finally done?” he asked. He checked his watch. “About damn time.” 

Harry smiled. “You waited! I thought—”

Draco pushed off the wall, sauntering closer. “What? That I’d left? Oh no, Potter, you promised me a good time, and I’m holding you to that.” 

Harry looked around. “Well, it doesn’t appear there’s anyone around to interrupt us.” 

Draco raised an eyebrow. “If you think I’m doing anything here—”

Harry laughed. “I wasn’t suggesting that.” He paused. “Well, not for our first time, anyway.” 

“Why, you kinky sod,” breathed Draco, a smirk crossing his face. “Public sex? How shocking.” 

“Not tonight,” said Harry, pulling Draco towards him. “Tonight I want you in a bed, all to myself. Now is it going to be my bed or yours?” 

Draco licked his lips. “Mine,” he said. “While you were in there taking forever, I went home and…made some preparations.” 

“How very Slytherin,” murmured Harry. “What have you planned?” 

“Come home with me and find out,” replied Draco.

“Lead the way,” said Harry. 

Leaning in, Draco pressed his mouth to Harry’s, and a moment later the squeeze of Apparation engulfed them. 

When they landed, Harry drew away, looking around. Rather than the living room, they were in Draco’s bedroom. “Wow.” 

Draco hummed. “Nothing but the best for our first time,” he said. 

“So I see.” Looking up, Harry saw floating candles, and the ceiling had been charmed to show a snowy night sky. Beside the bed, which was turned down invitingly, there was a table with glasses of champagne and lit candles. And a pot of lube. Harry laughed. “Planning to get me drunk?” 

“Of course.” Draco hummed. “But not on champagne.” Reaching for Harry, he dragged him close. “Now, why are you stalling?” 

“I’m not,” growled Harry, and leaning in, pressed his mouth over Draco’s. 

Devouring each other, they edged towards the bed, Draco finally pushing against Harry’s chest and sending him sprawling. Harry scooted backwards and Draco prowled after him, straddling him. 

“Now what?” Harry whispered, looking up at Draco. 

“Now? Now you show me what you’ve got.” Draco raised his wand, and a moment later they were both naked. Looking down at Harry’s erection, his eyes widened. “Well. If I’d known you were hiding _that_ when we were in school, our relationship would have been a lot different.” He licked his lips. 

Harry smiled. “And that would have changed the course of the war.” 

“Maybe,” Draco said. “Or maybe not.” Tossing his wand aside, he leaned down again. “Now, do you really want to talk about our past?”

Without answering, Harry pulled Draco down, licking into his mouth, swallowing his moan. His hands skated over Draco’s skin, finally settling on his arse. He squeezed, and Draco shivered. 

Rolling them over, Harry nudged Draco’s legs apart, settling between them. “No, I want to fuck you,” he whispered against his mouth. “That okay with you?” 

In reply, Draco held out his hand, and the lube flew into it. “You’ll need this,” he said, handing it to Harry. 

Taking it, Harry tossed it aside. “No time. Need to be inside you now. We’ll do slow next time.”

Draco gaped at him. “If you think you’re not using lube with me, Potter—”

Harry whispered the Stretching and Lubricating Charm he’d come across while perusing one of Hermione’s medical books, smirking as Draco expression went momentarily soft.

Draco’s eyes went wide. “What the fuck was that?” 

“Magic,” Harry said, pulling Draco’s legs over his shoulders, he kissed him again. Sliding his hand between them, he pushed one finger into Draco, finding him loose and slick. 

Draco bucked up, his legs crossing behind Harry’s back as he tried to get closer. His hands were everywhere, finally coming to settle on Harry’s shoulders. 

Harry closed his eyes in concentration, casting the Lubrication Charm once again, this time on himself. After the tingling sensation ended, he positioned himself at Draco’s entrance, working his cock inside. 

Draco was whimpering, moaning. “Fuck,” he gasped. 

“Yes,” said Harry, thrusting shallowly. “Draco—”

“That…all you’ve…got?” Draco asked, his eyes blazing, expression challenging. “Come _on_. Fuck me!” 

Growling, Harry grabbed onto Draco’s hips, thrusting hard, seating himself fully. 

“Yes!” Draco gasped, the veins in his neck standing out as it arched. “Yes! Don’t stop!” 

Harry couldn’t have stopped, even if he’d wanted to, which he definitely didn’t want to. What he wanted was to repeatedly slide in and out of that silky heat, to feel Draco convulse around him, to make Draco come harder than he ever had. 

Filthy words were spilling from Draco’s lips, and, unable to resist, Harry leaned down, snogging him again, the kiss sloppy and wet and perfect. He swallowing Draco’s moans, burying his face in the crook of Draco’s neck and thrusting into him over and over in him.

Slow, long strokes gave way to slamming until Harry was pounding into Draco. Every time he hit Draco’s prostate, Draco would cry out and cling harder, and when his muscles contracted rhythmically around Harry, Harry’s world went blurry. 

“Coming,” he cried, and shoving himself as deeply as he could, he shuddered, pouring himself into Draco as pleasure washed over him. 

Draco held onto him, mouthing nonsense words against his shoulder as his body trembled. Harry felt hot liquid hit his chest in spurts, and he looked between them to see Draco’s cock deflating. 

“Merlin,” he whispered, collapsing onto Draco. 

Draco’s legs slid off his shoulders to lie on the bed. “Heavy,” he gasped, pushing at Harry’s shoulder. “Off.” 

With effort, Harry rolled off him, blinking up at the ceiling. As he watched, a shooting star crossed the winter sky. “Wow.” 

“Was that for the sex or for my charms work?” Draco asked, yawning. 

Turning his head, Harry looked at him. “The Charms work, of course, what else? Ow!” He winced as Draco smacked him. “How can you even move?” 

“I’m motivated.” With obvious effort, Draco sat up on his elbows. “Plus, we’ve champagne to drink, so no sleeping yet.”

“It’s been a long day,” Harry said, yawning. 

“True.” Draco leaned over him. “I suppose I’ll give you that. The champagne can wait.” He smirked. “I do love a mimosa with breakfast.” 

Harry gazed up at him. It’d taken a while, but he’d come to be able to read Draco, and past the bravado, he saw hesitation. Reaching his hand up, he curled it around Draco’s neck, and answered the unspoken question. “I’d love to have breakfast with you.” 

Draco’s smirk widened. “Of course you would. Who wouldn’t?” Waving his hand, he snuffed out the candles, leaving just the light of the ceiling stars. “Sleep, Harry. We’ll discuss who’s cooking this breakfast in the morning.” 

Harry laughed, pulling him close, and as they curled around each other, he closed his eyes and inhaled Draco. He was finally home. 

~


End file.
